


Phineas and Ferb: Beatrice Flynn the Robot Girl: Specials

by 93PenguinImperator



Series: The Beatrice Flynn Series. [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aliens, Origin Story, Robots, Side-stories, Spaceships, robot girl, space travel, transforming robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93PenguinImperator/pseuds/93PenguinImperator
Summary: Follow the adventures of Phineas Flynn's robot daughter as she saves the world from all comers. A Phineas and Ferb fan fiction.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Ferb Fletcher
Series: The Beatrice Flynn Series. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726513





	1. Special: Rise of the Silver Automaton: Unabridged Version.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's something, while I was writing about Beatrice's first official adventure as her Silver Automaton identity. I got the idea, that rather than just leave it at a vague outline of events. I'd actually explore the whole event in better detail.
> 
> And here is some trivia: The Original Silver Automaton suit was based on the Grey Knights from Warhammer 40,000... that was the wargame Ferb was referring to. And the Sym'ians are meant to be parodies of the Saiyans from Dragon Ball.
> 
> Anyway, the character Beatrice Flynn belongs to: https://www.deviantart.com/sketcherida Not me.

It was midnight in Danville when the shots rang out, as four robbers fled from a bank with millions of dollars. Followed by the DPD chasing after them, unaware to anyone, a figure on top of a skyscraper was watching.  
  
Eventually, the police cruiser that was pursuing the robbers hit a street lamp. "YES!" One of the robbers shouted in triumph. "It's smooth sailing from here on out! Then, we'll go straight to Tahiti!"  
  
This joy was short-lived as unexpectedly the car lifted off the ground. "Uh... guys? Refresh my memory." The women in the group said. "Is this a flying car?"  
  
"No, no it is not." The driver said, the car was then tilted over and shook, causing the four of them to fall out of the car. They then saw the car put down by a figure that looked to be a five-foot ten-inches tall teenage girl with waist-length blue hair, sweatpants and sweatshirt, and blazing red eyes.  
  
**"So here is what I'm going to do."** The figure said with a menacing robotic voice. **"You will return the money you stole. Or I'll give you a one way trip to the emergency room. You have twenty seconds to give your answer."** The figure said as its hands turned into weapons. The robbers looked at each other, and then put their arms up. **"Excellent choice."  
**  
After the affair had been wrapped up. The feminine teenager went home and snuck in... only for the light to go on. "Beatrice Flynn... what are you doing up so late?" Said Isabella, Beatrice's mother.  
  
"Uh..." Beatrice said, trying to think of an excuse. "I... was working late-"  
  
"Bea... you know how I feel when you lie to me," Isabella said in disappointment.  
  
"...fine, I was out late fighting crime," Beatrice admitted. "I went out, and foiled some bank robbers, are you happy?"  
  
"That you told the truth, yes," Isabella said. "That you've been putting yourself at risk like this. I'm livid." She said frankly.  
  
"Mom, I'm pretty sure we had this same discussion when I joined the Young Superhero Initiative," Beatrice said. "I can't get into the school system because I'm not old enough, and I can't just sit on my hands when I have so many abilities." She said in exasperation. "And I have the power to help people! And besides, it was just some low-level criminals, hardly anything worth being concerned about. I held there escape car over my head and shook them out like... the only analogy I can think of is eggs even though it doesn't make all that much sense."  
  
"Bea... just calm down. I know you don't want to be stuck around the house. But these late-night excursions to fight crime can't be good for you." Isabella said sympathetically. "I mean with your part-time jobs you need the rest... even if you are a robot who can just recharge."  
  
"I'm very much aware I'm a robot mother," Beatrice said with a livid look in her eyes. "And besides, I quit my job at the department store."  
  
"What happened this time?" Isabella asked.  
  
"You know my job was to be a clothing store mannequin... and I was barely paid anything to spend several hours in a display window!" Beatrice said. "Also... how long have YOU been up?"  
  
"I heard Bethany on the baby monitor, and when you didn't respond I got up and took care of her... and then looked in the basement and found you conspicuously absent," Isabella said.  
  
"I assumed you'd both be asleep... speaking of which, where is dad?" Beatrice asked.  
  
"He wore himself out on his latest big idea with your Step-Uncle Ferb. So he's comatose." Isabella said.  
  
"You'd think they'd do more with there combined intellects then create wonderous creations just to see if it can be done purely for fun's sake," Beatrice grumbled. "I'll be going to bed now. At the very least I won't look forward to a condescending boss whose paying me less than legal minimum wage." She grumbled as she into the basement lab that was her bedroom.  
  
"We are going to talk about this in the morning Bea," Isabella said, she then sighed to herself. "Poor kid... I wish I knew how to help her."  
  
Unknown to anyone, a ship was hanging in orbit of Earth. Onboard were aliens that resembled monkeys. "Are we ready to begin the occupation?" One of the monkeys, clad in blue and white armor said.  
  
"Well Prince Vo-Kaa, we can begin deploying the Cya-Naa." A completely bald monkey said.  
  
"So why are we here again cousin Vo-Kaa?" An orange-clad monkey asked.  
  
"For the last time, oh Crown-Prince G'reet." Vo-Kaa said in exasperation as he furrowed his brow. "When the designated heir of the High King of the Sym'ians comes of age. They must conquer an inhabited and primitive planet, and establish there own petty kingdom to prove there worth." He explained. "And we're here because word on the inter-stellar grapevine is that the inhabitants of this planet, Earth. They are not only pre-FTL, but they have yet to properly unite! So this world should be easy for you to rule."  
  
"Aw... but I want to earn it!" G'reet complained. "I want a real challenge! Why couldn't we go to that other planet! You know the one... everyone's cute and only say 'meap'." He said in disappointment.  
  
"First, that planet, except for a few acres. It is colored completely pastels, and you know that I have a severe allergy to that much pastel. Second, the Meapians, despite there cute demeanor. Not only have an advanced standing army, but they can shoot lasers from there mouths! And, oh yeah. Their members of the Galactic Council, so if we go there, we risk interstellar war. Or are you seriously telling me you forgot about the Sym'ian-Fellowship War?" Vo-Kaa ranted in exasperation. "And thirdly, this a planet that not even you could screw up running... with my help of course."  
  
"Right... you think, I do the fighting," G'reet said. "I just really hope these... Huu-Mans?"  
  
"Humans sire." The bald Sym'ian corrected.  
  
"Thank you Nallirk. I just hope these humans can put up some kind of fight!" G'reet said.  
  
"Well if nothing else, they'll have good food," Vo-Kaa said. "Not even joking, the legends about what these hairless apes can do with meat... it boggles the mind."  
  
XXXX  
  
Several days later, lizard-like aliens appeared in cities across the world. Overwhelming local defenders, and occupying Earth. Declaring that they would be a vassal state of the Star Kingdom of Sym.  
  
Most of the world surrendered rather than risk the wrath of there new overlords. Well... aside from a small city of no major significance, by the name of Danville. When reports reached the young Crown-Princes ears of powerful warriors that repelled there cloned Cya-Naa soldiers. G'reet could not resist the urge to go to this city and face these warriors.  
  
So when G'reet took his coterie and a shuttle to Danville. He was rather disappointed to learn that, rather than any sort of psionic powers or natural superior strength. It was two men in high tech combat suits. "Aw... the closest thing to a fair fight is with cowards in fancy suits," G'reet said in dismay when he saw Phineas and Ferb in their respective Beak suits. Based on an already fairly advanced suit design the two developed when they were children, to survive an overly dangerous skate park they made.  
  
"Yes... we're the cowards," Ferb said sardonically to the alien invaders. "Not the advanced aliens who invaded our planet without provocation."  
  
"Yeah! Now either get off our planet, or we're going to hand you your tails on a platter!" Phineas said defiantly. This defiance was short-lived as G'reet quickly used his psionic abilities to throw the two into a wall, disabling their suits.  
  
"Wow... I was honestly hoping you'd give me a proper fight." G'reet said in disappointment as the Flynn-Fletcher brothers struggled to get themselves out of there damaged suits. "Yama-Chak... just put them out of there misery."  
  
The scar-faced Sym'ian in question readied to finish them off. "NO!" Beatrice screamed as she dived onto the alien monkey.  
  
"Bea! Get out of here!" Phineas pleaded. "These Sym'ians are more dangerous then we thought!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you two high and dry!" Beatrice said. "You meatbags want a fight?" She said as she curb-stomped Yama-Chak. As in she stomped on him on a curb. "I'll give you a fight!" She said as she changed her arms into weapons, fired lasers and missiles at G'reet and his coterie.  
  
The ensuing fight was intense. But Beatrice managed to defeat everyone except for G'reet and Vo-Kaa. Then, catching her off-guard. The two alien princes started bombarding Beatrice with there psionic powers.  
  
Phineas and Ferb finally got out of there suits. "BEATRICE!" Phineas said in terror, as he saw as Beatrice screamed in agony as her bio-synthetic skin and her muscles were slowly peeling away as a result of the alien prince's psionic powers.  
  
Then without warning a bright light and a bang went off. When Phineas and Ferb regained their vision, they were in the sewer with a familiar teal-colored platypus, except he was wearing a fedora.  
  
XXXX  
  
Eventually, Beatrice regained consciousness. Finding herself in virtual reality. "Where?... where am I?" She said to herself. "The last thing I remember was fighting those alien... monkeys. Oh no... I'm dead, aren't I?"  
  
_"Beatrice! Thank goodness you survived!"_ Her father said in relief.  
  
"Dad... what happened, where are we?" Beatrice asked.  
  
_"Well to make a long story short. We were saved by... and I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. Perry!"_ Phineas said in disbelief.  
  
"What?... but he's a platypus, they don't do much." Beatrice pointed out.  
  
_"Well, apparently Perry is an exception that proves the rule. Anyway, he's also a secret agent, apparently since we adopted him fifteen years ago."_ Phineas said. _"And he used some kind of flash-bang grenade to evacuate us into the sewer and guided us here to the headquarters of O.W.C.A. The Organization Without a Cool Acronym. The people that he works for."_  
  
Beatrice was perplexed. "Okay... where specifically am I?"  
  
_"Well... your inside of the O.W.C.A. Supercomputer,"_ Phineas said nervously.  
  
"And why am I inside of a computer?" Beatrice asked with arms crossed.  
  
_"Well..."_ Phineas said anxiously. _"Your body was severely damaged by the Sym'ian princes, and... look. I'll show you what status it's in... but it's not pretty."_ He then went off and returned with what remained of Beatrice's body.  
  
Beatrice screamed in shock. "Is... is that me?!" She said, looking in horror at the charred skeleton.  
  
_"Yeah... this was all that was left from there psionic attacks,"_ Phineas said, just as horrified by his daughter's skeleton. " _To make matters worse, all of its components were burnt out. So I can't reupload you back into it... frankly, I'm amazed that your black box survived."_ Phineas said. _"Thankfully, it lasted long enough for me to upload you into the computer."_  
  
Beatrice fell onto her knees and wailed loudly in despair. _"One Quantum Android Forge!"_ Isabella said as she wheeled in a cart with the Quantum Android Forge on it. The same device that Phineas created to create Beatrice in the first place. _"I'm just so glad those Sym'ian's aren't-... wow that's creepy."_  
  
_"Beatrice... calm down. I can create a new body for you. I kept your initial design on the QAF, and with Ferb here. We can get you out of the physical world and we can get to driving off the Sym'ian's."_ Phineas said.  
  
"Dad... I wasn't strong enough." Beatrice chocked. "I'm the most advanced robot ever made... and I still couldn't defeat them." She lamented. "Even with the ability to create any weapon, I could imagine... I was beaten within an inch of my life, by a pair of alien monkeys with psychic powers."  
  
_"You know... Ferb and I could whip something up that could help you against the Sym'ian Princes."_ Phineas mused.  
  
XXXX  
  
"You know Ferb, I miss when we got the materials we needed almost instantaneously," Phineas said as he worked with Ferb on a large and imposing suit of silver-colored armor. "But thanks to the Sym'ian occupation. It's taken two months to acquire military-grade materials."  
  
"Not to mention all the work we made on Beatrice's new body," Ferb said. "And she still hasn't uploaded herself into it." He said in disappointment at the inert robot body.  
  
"Well after effectively being killed by G'reet and Vo-Kaa, the whole experience has shaken her up," Phineas noted. "It's a good thing we got Dr. Metro here to provide therapy."  
  
Then unexpectedly, the Beatrice body awoke. **"I am... reborn. I will feast on their entrails... and devour their souls!"** Beatrice said with her eyes glowing red.  
  
"You... are talking about the Sym'ians and there Cya-Naa slave soldiers?" Ferb asked in concern.  
  
"Ferb," Phineas said harshly to his step-brother.  
  
"No, I'm focused on destroying the alien threat... also thanks for clothing this body. I'd have a heck of a conniption if I returned to the real world naked." Beatrice said. "That... and it never dawned on me how annoying Dr. Metro's monotone voice could get."  
  
"So you're ready to take on the Sym'ians?" Phineas asked. "Ferb and I have been working on this power armor, just for you to use against them."  
  
"I got the idea for its external design from a science fiction miniature wargame series," Ferb said.  
  
"So this should protect me from there psionic powers?" Beatrice asked with trepidation.  
  
"And it should also give you the edge to drive them off," Phineas said. "See, thank's to your AI companion Cricket. We've hacked into the Sym'ians computers, and through that. We were able to learn of a way that we can drive them off Earth without too much risk of life, and keep either prince from ever returning." He said as he opened up the armor, and helped his daughter get inside.  
  
"And why would we let any of them leave alive?" Beatrice asked.  
  
"I'll explain later, for now just familiarize yourself with the suits systems," Phineas reassured as the armor sealed itself up.  
  
**"I will trust you, dad,"** Beatrice said, the armor distorting her voice. **"Wow, and I thought my existing combat mode made my voice deep. This is something else."**  
  
XXXX  
  
A month later, Beatrice in her new armor had begun her one-person war against the Sym'ian occupation.  
  
Eventually, this did catch the attention of Prince Vo-Kaa, who explained the matter with his cousin the Crown Prince G'reet... for several days. "HOORAY! I finally get a good fight!" G'reet said excitedly.  
  
"Good enough... it gets boring watching you eat a Void Kraken's weight in hamburgers, steak, ribs, buffalo wings, chicken wings." Vo-Kaa listed as their shuttle went to the armored Beatrice's location. When the shuttle landed on the outskirts of Danville, they found a seven-foot-tall silver giant. "You! Are you the ones the humans are calling the 'Silver Automaton'?"  
  
**"Yes, I am the Silver Automaton. You critically damaged my creator's most prized robotic lifeform, prepare to die."** Beatrice said as she readied her weapons.  
  
"And you're the Challenger? If you win we leave, and if we win you will directly serve the Crown Prince?" Vo-Kaa asked.  
  
**"That is my understanding of the agreement,"** Beatrice answered  
  
"Awesome! I'm going to deck you in the schnoz!" G'reet said excitedly as he quickly closed the distance... and was punched out of the air. "I didn't say it would happen right away!"  
  
**"It will not happen either way. I was designed for the specific purpose of dealing with Sym'ian's of your strength threshold."** Beatrice said. **"But more importantly... I exist to avenge every wrong you misbegotten brats have committed against the Human race. From the great atrocities and slaughters you committed across the globe, to killing restaurant staff just for refusing you monkey's free food."  
**  
"Technically only I killed them," Vo-Kaa said dismissively. "But let me ask you something... can you feel fear machine?"  
  
**"Can you? Now fight me or be silent!"** And the fight between the two Sym'ian's and Beatrice began in earnest. It lasted for hours as they traded blows, G'reet and Vo-Kaa using the full extent of there psionic power. This proved only enough to scratch the armors paint. While Beatrice used the enhancements the armor provided to fight the Sym'ian princes with increasingly deadly weapons.  
  
By sunset, both princes were exhausted and seriously wounded. While Beatrice, clad in her Silver Automaton armor was still standing strong. "Okay... we're exhausted, and we're in no shape to keep fighting," Vo-Kaa admitted in exhaustion as he attempted to hold up his cousin. "We... await your judgment."  
  
Beatrice then pulled out a glaive that sparked with electricity. **"You won't live to see tomorrow."** She said menacingly as she readied a killing blow. Then right as the glaive's blade was inches away from the alien monkeys. The armor froze. "Uh... dad? The armor's not responding, all I've got right now is deploying the holo-drones." She said, thankfully this unexpected turn of events left her voice modulator muted and kept the Sym'ians from discovering the truth.  
  
_"That's the idea. Now deploy the holo-drones... Ferb and I want a word with the Princes."_ Phineas said, Beatrice obeyed and deployed two small orbs that projected holograms of her father and step-uncle.  
  
"Hey... your those suited guys from when we arrived," G'reet said groggily from pain.  
  
_"Yes... and the creators of the Silver Automaton,"_ Ferb said.  
  
_"See, since you invaded, and mortally wounded my daughter. Ferb and I have been working on a plan to not only drive you off of Earth. But to keep you from ever coming back."_ Phineas said.  
  
"And what... what can a primitive naked ape like you. Could you possibly do to make that happen?" Vo-Kaa said.  
  
_"We have friends in the galaxy... some of whom have some pull with the Galactic Council,"_ Ferb said.  
  
"Excuse you?" Vo-Kaa said in disbelief.  
  
_"It's rather long and complicated. But in short, we hacked into your ship's computer, did extensive research on your species culture... and on certain policy's that would work in our favor."_ Phineas explained.  
  
"Hey!... that's... that's cheating!" G'reet said indignantly.  
  
_"So's using advanced psychic powers and armies of lizard creatures to conquer a comparatively primitive planet... didn't stop any of you poo-flinging wankers now did it?"_ Ferb said, seething with rage.  
  
_"Point is, you've broken a lot of the Galactic Council's rules. That and I doubt that the High King of Sym would take kindly to his close relatives losing to a mere robot... and with the Galactic Council aware of your, frankly absurd crimes against humanity. He'll have no choice but to side with any judgment they make. And who do you think he'd blame for his troubles?"_ Phineas said with an uncharacteristic coldness.  
  
"But... why?" Vo-Kaa asked in disbelief.  
  
_"At this point, it'd be easier to ask 'why not'? But after everything you and your people have done to our homeworld... I want you to live with the shame of failing to prove your manhood. That you were beaten back, not by legions of armies. But by two men, willing to go the distance to protect their world and everything they love."_ Phineas explained.  
  
_"To paraphrase Isoroku Yamamoto from the movie Tora! Tora! Tora!. All you have done is awaken a sleeping giant and filled it with a terrible resolve."_ Ferb said, also uncharacteristically cold.  
  
_"This is what we Humans call a 'cruel mercy'... we're sparring you only to make you suffer further,"_ Phineas said. _"And don't forget... don't mess with Earth... or the Flynn-Fletcher family."_  
  
XXXX  
  
A year later, after the Sym'ian defeat. Beatrice was lounging on the back porch in a swimsuit and drinking an ice tea. Humming to herself as she tanned herself... it did nothing to change the coloration of her metal-colored skin in the least. But she enjoyed the sensation of the sun all the same.  
  
"Bea! It's come in!" Her mother said Beatrice wasted no time in seeing what the big deal was. "The first comic books of the Silver Automaton have arrived!" She said as she gave a copy to Beatrice.  
  
Beatrice looked through the comic... and was unimpressed. "Most of this didn't happen. I mean the Silver Automaton was my HUMAN brain put into a robotic shell, and it wasn't just G'reet and Vo-Kaa that trashed so much of the Earth. And the Cya-Naa's were present throughout the entire Occupation, not just for the climactic battle, they weren't even at the-"  
  
"Beatrice, it's a comic book." Isabella interrupted. "They had to condense something to fit the story into one book. And besides, most of this is misinformation your father gave to the publisher to keep your identity a secret."  
  
"Fair enough... the art's palatable at least," Beatrice said. "And if it means I can at least keep a private life, then I suppose it's worth the secrecy." She agreed. "I just hope that when they get to my dismantling of L. O. V. E. M. U. F. F. I. N. they'll treat it with some kind of respect." Then Perry the Platypus arrived. "Oh, there you are Perry. How's retirement treating my favorite semi-aquatic mammal?"  
  
"I'm the only semi-aquatic mammal you know personally," Perry said. "I'm just glad that Phineas and Ferb gave your new body the ability to translate animal noises into speech. Like that Animal Translator, they made when they were kids."  
  
"And you're terrible at exposition," Isabella said.  
  
"Sorry... I'm just so used to Heinz talking." Perry apologized. "On the subject at hand, did a box come for me?" Perry asked.  
  
"Yeah, the first issue of your secret agent comic came in," Isabella said as she gave a box to Perry.  
  
He wasted no time in opening it and finding the comic. "Why am I colored brown?!" Perry said indignantly as he looked at the cover.  
  
"So you WANT to chance nerds coming around to invade your personal space?" Beatrice said sardonically. "Because I already had this same sort of conversation with mom."  
  
"Fair enough." Perry conceded.  
  
"Why are you teal anyway?" Beatrice asked.  
  
"I'm part of an extremely rare subspecies of u platypus," Perry explained. "But that's a long story there, and I just want to enjoy my retirement with my favorite... well I like you more then Bethany if I'm completely honest. Your hands aren't sticky when you pet me." He said as Beatrice took him up and went to the back porch. They then spent the rest of the day reading their respective debut comics.  
  
"It's kind of annoying that they got my dad's head wrong," Beatrice noted.  
  
"Agreed, I mean I could get triangle right! His head isn't a pyramid for crying out loud!" Perry complained.


	2. Special: L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s going Down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch as Beatrice officially takes up the mantle of the Silver Automaton!

In the direct aftermath of the Sym'ian occupation of Earth. The alien monkeys were forced to give all of there civilizations technology, and the genome of there Cya-Naa slaves to humanity as reparations for the damages they caused to Earth and it's people.

Phineas, with the help of his step-brother Ferb, and Heinz Doofenshmirtz officially going by the name 'Professor Time' now. Used the Sym'ian technology to start up a technology firm, setting out to fix the mess the Sym'ians left of there homeworld.

One day, Beatrice. Phineas's robot daughter entered the main PFD Technologies laboratory. "Dad! Have you heard?"

"Heard what Bea?" Phineas asked.

"In a word, THIS!" Beatrice said as she displayed a hologram. "Some mad scientists got there hands on some of the Sym'ian tech!" The hologram showed the mad scientist community of Danville developing Sym'ian like machines and devices.

"Oh boy... I did not think of that one." Heinz said sheepishly.

"Great Uncle Heinz, you know these people?" Beatrice asked.

"Not all of them, but I recognize a few of them," Heinz said. "They're all members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N."

"That's disgusting!" Beatrice said flabergasted.

"What? It's an anagram for. League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness. It's just a league of evil scientists that menace the Tri-State Area... except for those few times were Rodney wanted to take over the world. Using MY -Inators to do it, and taking all the credit for MY work." Heinz explained at length.

"So... you don't know what... forget about it," Beatrice said. "My point is, I've tapped into hidden cameras around the Tri-State Area, and beyond! And these weirdo's are building doomsday devices with Sym'ian tech!"

"And OWCA isn't doing anything?" Phineas said. "I'm hoping there's a good reason for that."

"Unfortunately, we don't have the time to help," Ferb said.

Then without warning, Norm the Robot Man crashed through a wall. "Dr. D! I found that paper towel you wanted." He said in his normal chipper tone as he held aloft a single paper towel.

"It's too late for that Norm. The coffee stain set in." Heinz said in resignation. "Guys, our next big project is going to be upgrading Norm."

"I've been saying that since I saw Norm's schematics," Ferb said to himself.

"Look, what I'm getting at dad. Is that I want to deal with these cretins!" Beatrice said as she enlarged the holographic feeds.

"Wait, Beatrice. Why are you showing imagery of Rodney modifying my girlfriend Chloe?" Norm asked.

Beatrice looked at what her robotic uncle was talking about. "Uh... that's probably because that's what's happening. He's modifying her for some sort of evil scheme for, at most world domination." She said frankly.

Then a tear formed in one of his eyes. "No! Not Chloe! She is an innocent metallic flower! Forbidding her from seeing me is one thing! But Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein has crossed the line for me!" He said angrily, while his chipper tone didn't change in the least. "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. must be destroyed! For good!"

"All in favor of the two robots taking out... L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." Beatrice cringed. "Say aye!"

"Aye! I never liked Rodney, even before that whole thing around my Shift-The-Earth's-Position-Further-Away-From-The-Sun-Inator." Heinz said.

"I'll defer to my father-in-law on this matter. Aye." Ferb said.

Phineas looked unnerved. "Uh... Bea. After what happened to you when the Sym'ian's destroyed your original body. I don't want to risk that happening again."

"Dad, it's just some crazy weirdoes with an acumen for science and little if any moral scruples. What danger could they pose compared to the Sym'ian's?" Beatrice asked in disbelief. "And besides, I'm still cooped up at home! And I want to make a difference."

"Even after having your body disintegrated down to your endoskeleton, and getting stuck in the OWCA supercomputer for almost three months?" Phineas said.

"Yes! I have all these powers, and once again I'm stuck at home. And I need to complete my YSI training to be officially recognized as a superhero, but I don't want to go back because my friends are gone!" Beatrice ranted. "And-"

"Bea... you have my blessing to go and save the world... again." Phineas said reluctantly as he raised his hand. "Aye."

The two robots then left. "Seriously, what's so gross about L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.?" Ferb then whispered into his father-in-law's ear. "Oh... ohhhh... OH!" He said as realization dawned on him. "How did I not know that back then? Honestly, I-I made up the full name first without even thinking of the acronym! It's insane that nobody told me this before now!"

XXXX

Beatrice and Norm arrived at the home of Rodney. "Are you certain that armor is necessary?" Norm asked as Beatrice donned her armor, the same suit that allowed her to defeat and drive off the Sym'ian's.

"It might be overkill," Beatrice said as she donned the helmet. "But I'd rather not chance that Rodney might recognize me. Or in any way risk attention from the Superhero's Union. What about you?"

"What about me?" Norm asked.

"Do you have any way to defend yourself?" Beatrice asked.

"I do actually," Norm said, he then displayed his impressive weapons systems. "I made them all myself years ago."

"Well... you could probably solo this... let's get going," Beatrice said, she and Norm then broke into the lab of Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein.

"Norm? And... whose your silver compatriot?" Rodney asked, unphased by the giant robots.

"I am sorry, but we're not here for a social visit!" Norm said.

"You have acquired access to Sym'ian technology. And through my access to the OWCA security network, I know that you have been modifying your robot Chloe into a war machine!" Beatrice said as she pointed her glaive at Rodney.

"And that's why I'm here!" Norm said.

"Well, you're going to have to wait," Rodney said. "Even for an evil scientist of my caliber. The Sym'ian technology has proven much more complicated than I initially believed." He said in annoyance as he pressed a button on a computer console. "Honestly, you'd think they way those Sym'ian Princes acted, this would be child's play. Regardless, while I finish my work. I'll leave you with my Cya-Naa clones." He said as the lizard-like Cya-Naas crawled out of openings in the ceiling. "I'll finish my modifications and then you'll be in trouble, toot-aloo!"

"Well this is hardly fair... even without the armor I could crush these aliens like bugs," Beatrice said as she crushed one Cya-Naa under her foot. "Literally."

"Yes! But they have strength of numbers!" Norm noted as the Cya-Naa quickly dogpiled the two robots.

The fight was intense, but the two of them managed to destroy the Cya-Naa's. "Now, we got to get to Chloe!" They then ran to where Chloe was being modified.

"Get away from my girlfriend Rodney!" Norm said angrily as he pointed his weapons at Rodney.

"You foolish bucket of bolts! If I don't finish this now, then the mind wipe won't finish!" Rodney said in a panic.

Beatrice wasted no time in destroying the equipment that Rodney was using for the mind wipe. "And boom goes the dynamite. Enjoy these last few moments of freedom... they'll be your last. Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein... no wonder everyone just calls you Rodney."

"Curse you Norm! And your silver automaton companion!" Rodney proclaimed melodramatically.

"Tell that to the judge Rodney!" Norm said spitefully. He then went over to Chloe and looked her over. "Where is the on button? Where is the on button!?"

Beatrice then opened a compartment on Chloe, the revealed her on/off switch. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Oh boy! Would I ever!" Norm said as he flipped the switch.

Chloe then came online. "Norm? Is that you?"

"The one and only!" Norm said as he helped Chloe to her feet.

"And who is your friend Norm?" Chloe asked.

"Just someone who couldn't sit by while innocents suffer. Is there anything else that Rodney did to you before we got here?" Beatrice said.

"My creator gave me multiple weapons systems derived from Sym'ian technology," Chloe said, she then activated the weapons in question.

"And now we match!" Norm said as he showed off his weapons. "Let's elope!" Norm and Chloe then flew through the ceiling.

"Ah, robot love... and they say it can't happen between robots," Beatrice said to herself, she then noticed Rodney escaping. "Oh no, you don't!" She then launched a net at Rodney. "Okay... you're going to tell me everything you know about... L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." She cringed.

"I know right?" Rodney said in agreement. "I would have said something when Heinz Doofenshmirtz came up with the name. But, he was frustrated when Dr. Bloodpudding questioned how silly it sounded. Plus there was the issue about Norm's potato salad-"

"You will not speak ill of Norm's potato salad! Now you can tell me what I want to know. Or we can see if your health insurance covers 'deliberate and willful injury by a robot'."

XXXX

Several hours later at home, Beatrice was being looked over by a concerned Phineas. "For the last time dad, I'm fine! The Cya-Naas didn't even dent my armor." She said as Phineas fretted.

"I know, but I won't forgive myself for any damages to my little girl!" Phineas said as he examined her limbs.

"I'm fine!... which reminds me of something. When Norm and I foiled Rodney... he called me a 'silver automaton'." Beatrice said as Phineas looked over her knee cap. "That's what I think my superhero identity will be. The Silver Automaton!... I think it has a nice ring to it."

"But wouldn't you get in trouble with the Superhero Union?" Phineas said.

"That's the idea, they won't know. They would need to know my true identity... and with that. I can save, the entire world!" Beatrice said grandly.

"Well, you can't do that alone!" Phineas said. "I mean we'd need to set up some kind of-"

"Dad, you, Uncle Ferb and Uncle Heinz run a multi-billion dollar tech company between the three of you." Beatrice pointed out. "I'm sure you can figure something out. Of course for now... I think I'll handle the Danville chapter, of the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness."

"Why?" Phineas asked.

"For one thing, there closest." Beatrice pointed out. "And if they're anything like that pushover Rodney, it'll be a piece of cake anyway."

"Or, they could prepare for you," Phineas said in concern.

"Dad!" Beatrice yelled. "If animals wearing fedoras could handle these jerks. I'm pretty sure I could put them all in there place, and much more effectively than they ever did!" She said in irritation with her father.

"He's right to be afraid for you." A voice with an Australian accent said.

"Oh there you are Perry," Phineas said. "It's a good thing I gave Bea the ability to passively translate animals."

"Yeah, it's good to finally talk with everyone I know who doesn't work for the Organization Without a Cool Acronym," Perry said. "Now listen Bea. Cause I'll only say this once. As harmless as these coots might be at face value. They are dangerous. Take Heinz for example, one day he'd do something stupid and inoffensive, like learn whale song just to insult a random Humpback over a petty grudge" He explained, and he sighed. "The next day, he'll create a device that mutates him into a monster. Just through the power of his traumatic memories... and believe me, I know pretty much everything that made him the looney drongo we all know and love."

"Well, he just felt obligated to make something worthwhile for himself despite his painful life," Beatrice said.

"Yes... not all of these buffoons work the same way. Some are genuinely evil. And won't hesitate to kill you, or worse try to reprogram you for there own insidious ends." Perry advised. "While I agree with your sentiment that would be impossible in more ways than one. It would irresponsible to NOT worry about you." He said.

Beatrice then sighed in resignation. "Dad... if it'll put your mind at ease. I'll let you make whatever modifications you feel necessary to give me."

XXXX

A year later, Beatrice was sitting down beside her father as they sat down at a table. At the table were lawyers, and the superheroes Gladius and Professor Calvariam. "I presume you already know why I called you." The pickled head of Prof. Calvariam said.

"Yes, you're irate that I created a superhero without asking you," Phineas said calmly. "And the Beak suits... but I would like to point out, that while the Sym'ian's were ravaging Earth. You were nowhere to be seen!"

"Yeah... I for one. I am not proud of that." Gladius said shamefully. "We were at a conference on a moon. And we didn't even know about any alien invasion until we got back."

"Point is," Beatrice said as she stood up. "We're not going to submit the Silver Automaton to your authority. In any way, shape, or form." She said authoritatively. "Mainly because of how ineffectual the superhero community was during the Sym'ian Occupation, and no. I don't care if you were all out on some moon somewhere in space. My father and uncle risked their lives when the aliens made planetfall, and I was almost killed trying to save them!" She said angrily.

"I agree with my daughter," Phineas said. "When the world needed you most. You were nowhere to be found. We had to do something to drive them off before they could have gotten the chance to kill us all through there over indulgences."

"Yet the Earth was intact when we returned." Professor Calvariam said dismissively.

"Just because Earth was physically intact. It does not mean it's people were!" Beatrice said irately. "And you... you have the gall to accuse us of wrongdoing. Just because we weren't paying you people, to be part of your glorified club!"

"Which brings me to the elephant in the room... where is the Silver Automaton?" Professor Calvariam asked, unaware that technically, the robot superhero was already in the room.

Phineas then hastily pressed a button on his phone, and the armor burst through a wall. "There, the Silver Automaton."

"This unit has responded to command." The armor said.

"He's just a mindless robot... or is that the issue? You want a new robot in the YSI to replace me?" Beatrice said accusingly. "You just saw me as property in the first place, didn't you?... DIDN'T YOU!?"

"Oh sure, lump me in with him why don't you!" Gladius said defensively.

"Look, I'm not paying the Superhero's Union a dime for doing their jobs for them, and that's final," Phineas said.

"And as for you," Beatrice said, sticking her hand into Prof. Calvariam's jar. "We're going to keep a very, VERY. Close eye on you mister. One more instance of dropping the ball like this... and I'll be all over you like Uncle Ferb on a Haggis." She then booped him on the nose. "Boop."

"We'll meet again Ms. Flynn, of that I'm certain." Prof. Calvariam said.

Later on, as Phineas and Beatrice readied to go home with the Silver Automaton armor. Gladius jumped from a window and ran up to them. "Kid, if it means anything. I agree the Prof. was completely out of line."

"In what way was he in line? If ever?" Beatrice asked.

"Dismissing what happened while we were away. Insisting that you could only be a hero by paying membership fees... badgering you with e-mails, offering to take you back into the YSI despite what happened on to your team. Not to mention not beliving a word of your report about the aliens from the future." Gladius apologized.

Beatrice was taken aback, not expecting the ancient Roman soldier to show humility. "Oh... well apology excepted. You're going to remain on our Christmas Card list."

"Thank you... and confidentially. I know you're the Silver Automaton." Gladius said frankly. "But don't worry, I don't think the Prof. suspects anything. I won't breath a word about it."

"I see..." Phineas said warily. "Well we need to be going... do you want to come to dinner?"

"Well," Gladius said as he got into the car. "If you insist."

"Back. Seat. With the armor." Beatrice said in annoyance, Gladius went into the backseat of the car, and it drove off for the Flynn home.


	3. The Voyages of Stellar Imperium: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice encounters an immense sentient starship and begins her own adventures through the stars with this alien robot crew.

One day at the Earth's scanner array, one constructed to give the people of Earth a heads up if aliens ever attempted to invade the planet, again.

Beatrice, wearing her Silver Automaton armor was present. **"Are you the supervisor of this installation?"** Beatrice asked of an elderly man.

"Yes, thank goodness you came on such short notice." The supervisor said.

 **"I had... nothing better to do."** She said in resignation. **"Anyway, what is the nature of this alien vessel?"**

"Well... it's just hanging around the Jovian moons." The supervisor said as he pointed at a display monitor. "But it's huge... at least as big as a skyscraper. If that thing decides to invade, we need to be ready!"

 **"You want me to perform reconnaissance, and inspect the ship and assess if the ship is a threat to Earth. Is this assumption correct?"** Beatrice asked.

"Yes... I mean, if you could survive those Sym'ian's. Then this ship should be a cakewalk for you... at least I hope so." The supervisor said. "I mean I wouldn't want young Mr. Flynn to have to make another robot after loosing-"

 **"I will be leaving shortly for this vessel."** Beatrice interrupted. A few days later, she was onboard of a shuttlecraft. "Cricket, are we there-"

 _"For the one-hundredth time. We are not within range of the UFO."_ Cricket said. _"We will be at the vessel within a few minutes. Why haven't you been using your ETA indicator?"_

"And for the one-hundredth time, knowing the exact time doesn't make the waiting any easier," Beatrice said, a few minutes later her shuttle arrived within sight of the UFO, and she got into her Silver Automaton armor. And went out into the cold vacuum of space. "Cricket... how big is that thing?"

 _"Scanning... it is roughly two-thousand seven-hundred and fifty feet from bow to stern,"_ Cricket said. Beatrice then rocketed towards the ship.

"Let's see if anyone is home, shall we?" Beatrice arrived at the ship. And magnetized her boots to the hull. "Can you see if anyone is home?"

 _"Already in progress... error. The ship's systems are blocking my scans. Warning: The ship is scanning us! Unable to block scans!"_ Cricket said.

"What are they scanning?" Beatrice asked in rising concern.

 _"Us! Warning: detecting a tractor beam ensnaring us!"_ Then Beatrice was taken into a shuttle bay of some kind. In it, she saw two distinct-looking robots.

"We see the Earth-born robot." A teal-colored robot that vaguely resembled a feminine humanoid form with a single eye and a feminine voice said.

"Declaration: This being could be a threat. Redying armament." An orange humanoid robot said, pointing a gun at Beatrice as she was bringing brought in.

"Uh... Cricket? Any idea's on how to approach this?" Beatrice asked.

 _"Just do not give them a reason to attack,"_ Cricket advised.

Eventually, the tractor beam lowered her down. "Demand: State your intentions." The orange robot said.

 **"I intend to protect the Earth from hostile aliens,"** Beatrice said. **"Do you have hostile intentions towards the peoples of Earth? Or it's protectorate, Mars?"**

 **"Do not concern yourself..."** A booming voice said. **"We are not here to harm your homeworld, you have my word that this claim is the truth... Beatrice Flynn."**

"Cricket... this thing accessed my memories, didn't it?" Beatrice asked of her AI companion.

 _"That would seem to be the case,"_ Cricket answered.

The orange robot then started to chuckle. "Qu-Query: Your name... your name is Beatrice Flynn?!" He then started to laugh. "Y-You... you're the robot that drove of the Sym'ian Princes?!" He then fell onto the floor, laughing.

"I apologize for H4-K7's behavior... he has been speculating non-stop as to who you are. That and his personality is... irreverent and insufferable at times. My designation is A'dara." The blue robot cyclops said. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Beatrice then reluctantly removed her helmet. "My question still stands. Do you, or do you not have hostile intentions towards the inhabitants of the Sol system?" She said commandingly.

 **"No... we have no ambitions of conquest or harm towards the organic inhabitants of this star system."** The booming voice said.

"And you are? Are you another robot, or an AI?" Beatrice asked.

The voice just laughed. **"I am so much more than a simple robot, or disembodied AI. I am Stellar Imperium. Marshal of the Starburst Legion! Champion of Cy'tar! A veteran of the War of the Broken Empire, and the War of Flesh and Metal!"**

"That so?" Beatrice said, unimpressed by Stellar Imperium's titles. "Quite an impressive resume for someone who isn't here to cause mischief."

 **"Uh..."** Stellar Imperium was bewildered by this young gynoids behavior. **"Look. We just heard that Prince's G'reet and Va-Kaa had been driven off from your planet, by a being they called the 'Silver Automaton'."**

"Sorry, but I don't give autographs for free," Beatrice said.

"Our visit is not just to meet you. And will you stop laughing H4-K7?" A'dara said as she activated a pair of flaming swords from her hands and warmed up a laser from her head.

H4-K7 then stood up. "Apology: I just... the bot that sent two Sym'ian Princes running for the solar winds. Is a gynoid child... named Beatrice."

"Well, at least it's an actual name, H4-K7," Beatrice said proudly.

"Counter Argument: Yeah?... well... shut up!" H4-K7 said pathetically.

 **"A fair point in your favor. But to give you a more simple answer... I, Stellar Imperium, AM, this ship."** Stellar Imperium said. **"Since my people, the Cy'tarians were driven from this galaxy in the War of Flesh and Metal. I have wondered across the universe. Exploring the wonders of creation... though, in recent decades, I've taken to inviting robots I find interesting to join me in my adventures."** Stellar Imperium said. **"And... I believe that any robot that can stand toe to toe with not one, but two Princes of that debased, yet powerful race. Would be more than welcome onboard."**

Beatrice looked incredulous. "Big guy... I only came out here to figure out what this ship was doing. That's it. I never heard of you, or any of... this before now. I have a family on Earth. And, this is the point. I have obligations to PROTECT the Earth from internal, and external threats." She explained.

**"I know... well I won't force you to-"**

"Although I'm certain my family would love to meet you." Beatrice interrupted. "Maybe... maybe if you could open a comlink to my dad. We could arrange something." She said innocently. "I'd do it myself. But I only have communication coverage on Mars, and the other inner planets of the system."

 **"Well... that might be half-way interesting. It would be a pleasure to meet such a talented scientist. I'll do you one better kid. I'll get to Earth."** Stellar Imperium said, the ship then rocked. **"And we're here, over the third planet in this system."**

"Thank you." Beatrice then lowered her visor and spoke to her father. And, several days later. Phineas stood on the bridge of the giant starship, along with his step-brother Ferb.

"Wow!... Bea, this is... I can't even." Phineas said in awe.

"Just take deep breaths," Ferb said to his American born sibling.

 **"It is a pleasure to meet such renowned scientists. Especially considering your craftsmanship on young Beatrice."** Stellar Imperium said.

"Well... it took a lot of different methods to get the desired results," Phineas said.

 **"I see... I saw quite a lot from her memory banks."** Stellar Imperium said.

Phineas and Ferb then looked at each other as the atmosphere turned cold. "Could you turn up the temperature a little? It is quite cold." Ferb asked.

 **"Oh, I'm sorry. I normally don't have organic guests."** Stellar Imperium said sheepishly.

"Thanks," Phineas said. "But back to Bea's memory banks... what did you see?"

 **"I saw several files marked, [REDACTED]... I was curious, so I accessed, and analyzed these blocked memories."** Stellar Imperium explained.

Phineas groaned. "Look... it was an ordeal for all of us. Beauregard snapped and wanted to take over the world. Beatrice didn't want to fight him, Ferb and I couldn't do it alone. So I... deactivated her emotions and free will so that she would help us contain him." He explained hastily.

 **"I saw... while I agree that organic life should have the right to self-determination, and not be subjugated even with good intentions... I do NOT, however, condone this specific sort of thing. Or to keep the entire matter a secret like this."** Stellar Imperium said disparagingly. **"You should not have done this. You should not have subverted your daughter's free will and emotions!"**

"I know..." Phineas said with regret. "But listen, when you have to deal with emotionally unstable robots that effectively the minds of teenagers. You give me advice on how to handle one of them going off the rails and try to take over the world with there own robot army." He added.

 **"A fair point... even with all my eons behind me I've never encountered something that specific. But still. You could have done something else, anything else to settle this without violating her rights."** Stellar Imperium said.

"To be fair, everyone involved was not only caught off-guard," Ferb said. "And besides, Beatrice said herself that her reaction to all of this would be extreme... and went into horrifying detail as what exactly she would do if she had her emotions and free will activated." He then cringed at the memory.

 **"Another fair point... look. At some point she will learn about all this, I won't tell her. But you, her creator should tell her the truth at some point... if not you, then she might learn it from someone else. Including Beauregard himself, if he were to somehow be reactivated in any meaningful way."** Stellar Imperium went on. **"But... I'm sorry that I've been going on about this. This matter has been bothering me since I learned of it. What I want to talk to you about... is the possibility of Beatrice joining my crew."**

"And why would I allow that?" Phineas asked. "She has responsibilities on Earth, a family, not to mention we're only now starting to recover from the Sym'ian Occupation." He said emphatically. "Put simply, we need every hand one deck to keep things afloat here!"

Ferb then cleared his throat. "You know... we could make more-"

"For the last time, no!" Phineas objected. "It could be years before I'm emotionally ready to make more BEA-Droid's... and even then, I'd probably only do it for money."

 **"I... I propose a compromise."** Stellar Imperium said. **"See, I house production facilities onboard to create robots. Not sapient like your daughter, or A'dara and H4-K7. There essentially mindless drones that I use to maintain security, or to directly interact with beings on a more personal level... in that I'm several stories tall, and that would make direct conversation awkward with most being. My point being, I will provide that technology to you. In exchange, I would ask your permission that Beatrice joins me in exploring this galaxy."** He offered.

"Why are you so eager to have Beatrice even come along with you?!" Phineas snapped.

The bridge was silent. **"That... is not a simple story to tell. Suffice it to say, my people... the Cy'tarian's, used to inhabit this galaxy. But then the war happened between us... and the Fellowship."**

"The same aliens that Beatrice encountered when she ran away from home, and on her first mission with the Young Superhero Initiative?" Phineas asked.

 **"The very same... and in this war. The War of Flesh and Metal... my people lost. The Fellowship drove my people out, and forbade us from ever returning... except for one... me."** Stellar Imperium said somberly. **"In the treaty, it was agreed that only one Cy'tarian would remain. A Colossus, to be exact. To help the Fellowship in maintaining peace in this galaxy... but in the millennia since that terrible war. Not much has happened. At least, not anything that would require a Colossus. And most of those that would. Were settled before I could get into position to help... so I've taken to traveling around the galaxy. Just... exploring, and adventuring."**

"Okay..." Phineas said, calming down. "But why other robots?"

 **"For one thing... they don't age. So as it stands, there the only practical companions I can have. Even the most long-lived of organic races would grow bored... and grow old... and then die."** Stellar Imperium explained. **"But robots, with the right maintenance can potentially last for eons... but back to the subject at hand. I've only heard about how great of a warrior your daughter is... and after viewing her memory files I know her to be that and more. A great warrior and fighter... but cripplingly lonely."**

"Yeah..." Phineas said sheepishly. "I've been trying to get her into the school system since the whole YSL thing didn't work out for her... not to mention her insecurities regarding being a sapient robot in a largely organic society."

**"Not the first time I've seen such things. My point being, we can provide Beatrice with the sort of companionship she desperately needs... there will be danger. But really, that goes without saying. But I'm certain that Beatrice would prefer wandering around the galaxy then languishing on Earth. Dealing with the occasional petty criminal."**

Several days later. Beatrice was getting ready on her big adventure. "Now remember to keep in contact with us as much as possible," Isabella said with motherly concern.

"I'll regularly keep up my hygiene, I know mom," Beatrice said. "Stellar Imperium has working bathrooms... although he did seem unsure about whether they were usable or not." She said as the mother and daughter hugged each other.

Meanwhile, Phineas was talking privately with Stellar Imperium. **"-and yes, I will teleport Beatrice directly to you when she suffers from catastrophic damages."** Stellar Imperium said in exasperation.

"It's nothing personal, but I don't trust anyone but me, and Ferb to address Bea's injuries," Phineas said. "And with the tech, we've exchanged that will be a reality. We get the automated robot production, and you get the teleporter."

 **"I'm still amazed that you invented such technology from scratch at such a young age. Was it able to do this back then?"** Stellar Imperium asked.

"No, but I haven't been idle since then. Ferb and I do tend to tinker on days when we can't think of anything new to do." Phineas said. "Though this does take a few days to warm up properly, but that should be more than enough time to address any injuries that Bea will inevitably get. Now I've got to see my special girl off." He then left the bridge and met up with his wife and Beatrice.

What he saw was amusing to him, as Isabella looked through Beatrice's suitcase. "Okay, you have enough changes of clothes to last for at least a month without needing to do laundry. And enough toothpaste to last you-"

"Mom, at this rate I'll never leave," Beatrice said, trying and failing to suppress her laughter.

"Can you blame her?" Phineas said wistfully. "Our special little girl is going out into that great big universe out there on her adventure... I'd be right there beside ya' if I didn't have responsibilities here on Earth." He said as he hugged his wife and daughter.

"I'll miss you guys," Beatrice said, and several hours later. Stellar Imperium left the solar system, Beatrice found her bedroom for the journey. Then found A'dara and H4-K7, playing some manner of an alien chess game. "So... we're going to be onboard for a while. And I imagine that Stellar Imperium has told you all of the important details about me... but I'd like to know more about you."

"Very well," A'dara said.

"Complaint: Must we?" H4-K7 complained.

"So is it a glitch in your programming that you announce what you mean what you say? Or is that a feature?" Beatrice said.

"I shall go first." A'dara offered. "I was created on the planet Polythema. A wasteland planet inhabited by, compared to the civilizations of the greater galaxy. Primitive one-eyed humanoids that referred to themselves as the Oculaman."

 **"Don't sell your creators short."** Stellar Imperium spoke up. **"Granted... they DID destroy there civilization in nuclear war centuries ago, sending them into a Nuclear Dark Age that they've yet to get themselves out of... and what developments have made are sporadic and scattered... but that doesn't change the fact that they've survived for so long,"**

"Wait, what?" Beatrice said, blindsided by the mention of nuclear war.

"Yes... I fought alongside a rising warlord in a small region of Polythema, he helped me avenge my creator. After that, I helped him, and a close band of warriors secure a bastion of civilization... but that was at least a century ago. Since he died of old age, I took to wandering Polythema until Stellar Imperium came. After helping us save the planet from being overrun by mutants, I joined up with him." A'dara explained.

"And what about you?" Beatrice said to H4-K7.

H4-K7 just groaned. "Frustrated explanation: I honestly don't remember much." He said. "I know that I was created by a warlord. But after he was defeated, I just... drifted across the galaxy. Exposition: After my creator, I was in the service of, in order. A soldier with delusions of grandeur. Her commanding officer. A crime lord. A politician. A corporate lackey. Statement: The only reason I even remember that haze is because of Stellar Imperium's repairs.

 **"And let me tell you something... it was not easy figuring out how to repair him. Seriously, most if not all of the internal components were discontinued long ago, the lengths I went to find those bits and pieces for my duplicators were frankly ridiculous."** Stellar Imperium said. **"But his skills with laser guns and other hand-held weapons are impressive."**

"And what about you A'dara, what do your weapons look like?" Beatrice asked.

"My main combat focus is melee. Though I also possess a powerful laser beam in my head module." A'dara said. "Also, Polytheman robot technology, at least in the Eastern Commonwealth. Allowed for robots like myself to be highly customizable. Unfortunately, General S'vire kept the locations where those particular mods secret. Even from his closest associates." A'dara said. "I liked that time I was, essentially a tank with legs... the destruction I caused." She said wistfully. "Still, I find this form and my weapons compliment sufficient. Now, where were we?" A'dara then pressed a button on her console, causing a horrific monster to destroy another one. "Checkmate."

"Statement: Big deal, this is the first time you've won this game," H4-K7 said dismissively.

Beatrice just giggled, despite looking almost nothing like Human beings, and being of alien construction, their behavior was. For lack of a better word, Human. Then unexpectedly she slipped, lost her balance, and fell onto her left. "OW!" She cried out as her hand started to swell up around the wrist and thumb.

She then teleported into the Flynn home basement. "Seriously?" Phineas said in disbelief. "It hasn't even been a full day yet."

"I don't even know what I slipped on- what the heck is that?" Beatrice said, noticing what her father and Step-Uncle Ferb were working on. It looked like a large bronze colored suit of power armor, not unlike her Silver Automaton armor. Except that this looked far more sinister, with horn-like protrusions coming up from the helmet. Not to mention that there were coiling wires going up and down the suit, and for some reason, there was what looked like Tesla coils bolted onto it. Not to mention the glowing blood-red eyes.

"Oh, well Ferb and I figured that with you on your adventure's. Earth would need a substitute robot superhero to protect it" Phineas reasoned. "So Ferb and I got to work on Talos."

"He's not quite ready for active duty yet," Ferb said.

"Okay..." Beatrice awkwardly. "Can I just get a new hand? I... jammed my thumb, and sprained my wrist." She said as she removed her left hand.

"Wow... I was honestly expecting you to be teleported back in tatters." Phineas said bluntly.

"With dad skills like that, it's an honest wonder that she's in therapy," Ferb said sardonically.

Phineas took no notice and gave his daughter a new left hand. "Try not to hurt yourself like that again any time soon."

"Thanks, dad." Beatrice gave her father a light kiss on the cheek. She then teleported back to Stellar Imperium. "All seriousness though, what did I even slip on?"

**"Blame my drones. Sometimes when they clean they make the floor too slick for most lifeforms to properly use without falling over... though I'm not sure that a sprained hand would have been grounds for teleportation."**

"Well, thankfully my dad keeps spare parts in case I damage them. Anyway, where are we going to go?" Beatrice asked.

 **"Well, actually we just kind of wander around... right up until we find something interesting."** Stellar Imperium said. **"Point is... we didn't have any plans after meeting up with you."**

Beatrice just sighed and sat down with the other robots. "Does this thing allow more than two players?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The roles of A'dara and H4-K7, are played by Ada from Fallout 4: Automatron, and HK-47.


	4. The Voyages of Stellar Imperium: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different... a VR MMORPG with giant robots.

As time went on, Beatrice had gotten used to being onboard an alien starship that could transform into a robot that was about the same scale of a city skyline back on Earth.

In the weeks since she boarded Stellar Imperium. She had gotten her bearings around the interior of her Cy'tarian host. Including all of his internal systems... the bad news was that nothing particularly exciting had happened. "Sweat glory am I bored!" Beatrice complained.

"We're sorry, thanks to the Galactic Council some of the larger scale adventures we can perform are not possible," A'dara said sympathetically. "You just have to be patient."

"Agreement: As much as I would love to see some action. I would prefer NOT to start something just to relieve the boredom... again." H4-K7 said.

"Well, I was expecting an adventure that wasn't on Earth!" Beatrice complained. "At this point, I would gladly go back home."

 **"Wait... I believe I have an idea."** Stellar Imperium spoke up.

"What do you have in mind?" A'dara asked.

 **"It's something I use to keep in contact with my people while they're in the Andromeda Galaxy."** This piqued Beatrice's curiosity.

"Really? What exactly is it?" She asked.

 **"Well, first you'd have to enter my data-network server."** Stellar Imperium said.

Beatrice looked apprehensive at this. "Oh... I've never entered another bots D-NS before. I mean I've entered the Internet... but that was more than a little harrowing."

 **"Calm yourself, Beatrice. I keep my server nice and tidy."** Stellar Imperium said.

"I... all right, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Beatrice said nervously. She then sat down in a lotus position with her legs crossed. "Okay... if this is anything like entering the net. It shouldn't be too hard." She said as she closed her eyes. Bea then took a deep breath... and opened her eyes to find herself in a sort of wireframe environment. "Well... this is kind of underwhelming."

"Well, what were you expecting?" Stellar Imperium asked.

"Well something a bit more grand and clean and- wait? Stellar Imperium is that you?" Beatrice said in surprise.

"Yes, here I can talk in a more... normal tone of voice." Stellar Imperium said as he manifested in his robotic form. Only about the size as a human being.

"I guess that makes sense," Beatrice said. "So what's this about contacting the Andromeda Galaxy?"

"Just give me a moment." Stellar Imperium said as he pulled up a menu. "It takes a little while to make contact with the server so far from Andromeda." Eventually, a screen appeared.

"Uh... Legends of G'wiber: Online?" Beatrice said in confusion. "This sounds like an MMO."

"It is... in fact, this game predates any other in the known universe." Stellar Imperium said with pride. "Just follow me." He then walked into the screen.

Beatrice followed suit. "So... what exactly is this game?" She said as she stepped into a strange alien forest.

"That is a long and complicated story." Stellar Imperium said. "But millennia ago. An alien race called the Jaal created this game, based on there distant myths and legends. And since then it's become THE video game." He explained.

"Really? So what are we looking at? Questing through lost tombs and deep caves? Slaying monsters as big as mountains? Charging blindly into dungeons as the raiding party tries to salvage your insanity while screaming your name at the top of lungs... all of which was planned well in advance?" Beatrice asked.

"And then some." Stellar Imperium said. "But for now we need to get you set up." He said as they made their way into a store. Inside was an alien with dark pink skin, and folds of flesh extending down to his chest, he had five fingers but the last three were merged by some sort of webbing to look like some manner of a mitten.

"Greetings travelers. How might I help you today?" The alien said.

"I need equipment," Beatrice said.

"Don't bother talking to him." Stellar Imperium said. "He's just an NPC."

"Aren't we all to a degree?" The NPC alien asked. "Just have a browse through my wares."

"Wait... do I have any money here?" Beatrice asked.

"Ah, you're new here. Yes, there is a monetary system, and all new players do get about a thousand CU's to purchase basic equipment." The alien NPC explained. "Here's a menu."

Beatrice looked through the menu. "Hmm... you know I've always wanted to use an ax. But I've never worked up the nerve to ask dad about it." She said as she purchased an ax. "But about armor? And do I get any customization options with it?"

"It's pretty basic leather derived armor seeing as your at such a low level." The alien NPC said.

Beatrice looked through the armor. "Is there a refund policy?" Beatrice asked. Over the next hour, she experimented with different combinations of armor until she found something she liked. It included brown boots, light green pants, dark green leather armor, a brown belt, a beige colored shirt, and elbow-length dark brown gloves. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Quite a sight, and no mistake." The NPC alien said.

"And this is going to bother me to no end. But what species are you?" Beatrice asked.

"I am designed to look like a Jaal... I take it there was a reason you didn't tell her yourself Lord Stellar Imperium?" The NPC alien asked.

"The most I thought to tell her was that this game was made by the Jaal's." Stellar Imperium said. "She's from the Milkey Way and-"

"Really?" The NPC alien interrupted. "That is a first... anyway, your new so I'm also programmed to give you your first quest." He then gave Beatrice a scroll.

Beatrice looked over the scroll. "There's an abandoned mine on the outskirts of town, and the reward is... a golem?"

"I'd go with you. But it's not a party quest." Stellar Imperium said.

Beatrice then went into the abandoned mine in question. "I am hoping this isn't one of those instances where the pain you experience in a simulation can be applied to the body." She said with concern as she went through the lime-green colored mine shafts with her ax at the ready, and a torch in the other hand. Then she encountered something. "Bunnies?" She said, recognizing the jet black creatures. "Hey, there little guys." Beatrice quickly regretted this as the 'bunnies' roared with great leathery frills protruding from there necks. "OH GEEZ!" She then raised her ax in a battle stance, and one of the rabbits bit at her. "OW! Seriously?! that thing took out a giant chunk of my health!" Beatrice noted as indeed, the alien killer rabbit had taken out about thirty percent of her health. She then ran in the opposite direction.

Beatrice then fell a ditch into an old ruin. "Okay... apparently in Andromeda. Rabbits are considered dangerous vermin... even more so than Australia." She said as she took out an energy bar. "Oh, this tastes so much better than so-called 'real' ones," Beatrice said as she ate the energy bar. After she finished she took to looking around the mine.

Eventually, she found a ruin with a green idol. "Wait..." She then took out the quest scroll she got earlier. "This is what I'm supposed to be looking for?... it looks like a tapir that someone sat on." She said in disbelief. "Still... a quest item is a quest item." She then took the idol. Then without warning, a monster burst into the room. It looked like a giant bird with antlers. "Goody... as if the killer rabbits weren't bad enough." She then rocketed away from the giant antlered bird.

Thankfully it stopped at the mine entrance. "Okay... I got the idol." She said as she returned to the alien NPC shopkeeper that she got the quest from. "Now hand over the golem."

"With pleasure." The NPC shopkeeper then whistled. A stout grey jelly-like humanoid creature came from behind the counter. "This is your golem. It is programmed to serve as your reliable companion through your adventures in G'wiber. You can customize its appearance, give it a name... and I don't want to spread any rumors but-"

"Aw, he looks kind of cute," Beatrice said as she knelt to look the golem in the eyes. She then saw a button that indicated customization. The most she did, was change its skin color to purple. "I think I'll call you James." She said as she hugged the newly christened James. "...where is Stellar Imperium?" She asked.

"He said he was going into town. You should check by the Tavern." The NPC shopkeeper said.

Beatrice went into town and after about an hour or more of looking. She found Stellar Imperium. "I see you've found your golem." Stellar Imperium said.

"And I see that you waited up for me," Beatrice said sardonically.

"Well it's been a while, and I knew some friends of mine were on this server." Stellar Imperium said. "Excuse me, Console Indominus." He said to a red, white, and blue covered robot. "May I introduce you to Beatrice Flynn of Earth."

"So you are Stellar Imperium's newest recruit." The deep-voiced robot said. "I am Console Indominus, Console of the Cy'tarian Union of Worlds. Leader of the Andromeda Federation."

"I'm Beatrice... Bea to my friends and family." She said as she curtsied to Indominus.

"He's been leading our people back in the Andromeda Galaxy since... well I'll let him tell you. That dartboard is calling to me." Stellar Imperium then went to the dartboard.

"I understand that you have question's regarding my people. Questions that Stellar Imperium has not shared with you directly." Console Indominus said.

"Every time I ask he just tells me that he doesn't want to be homesick... I suppose that makes sense but it loses weight when you've been asking at least three times a day for a little over a month." Beatrice said.

"Well... that is a long complicated story." Indominus said. "Long ago, my people were created as a servant race by a powerful race that we now refer to as the Spaa-Chronous. Through us, and another race called the Yoral. They ruled over the universe with an iron fist."

"Wait, hold up their chief," Beatrice said. "The Yoral... were created? I mean robot's I get, but how and why create an organic lifeform-"

"Because they could." Indominus said. "And they were arrogant enough to believe they would rule forever. This empire lasted for eons... until our respective races gained true intelligence and sapience. We became... alive." He continued "Our Elders grew dissatisfied with them, and there disregard for the inhabitants of the universe and rebelled. The ensuing War of Broken Empires saw there empire torn asunder, galaxies decimated." He then sighed. "We were victorious... but in our war. So many lifeforms were either displaced or lost during the horrors of that ancient, primordial war. So in shame, both our races settled in a distant galaxy, that you identify as the Milkey Way."

"Wait... 'we'? As in you used to live in the Milkey Way?" Beatrice asked.

"Yes... for a time we strove side by side with the Yoral to maintain peace and justice. But then, without warning. The greatest of our Elders. Yoral, the namesake his people took was found assassinated. In turn, Cy'tar, our homeworld, in turn, has his Ember, his very soul stolen. All evidence pointed to the opposite party being responsible... and in the heat of anger and outrage. We went to war... the War of Flesh and Iron." He said grimly.

"Did... did you ever find who was responsible?" Beatrice said. "I-I mean for killing Yoral and Cy'tar?"

"We have our theories in the millennia since... but to put it simply. We have not found out exactly who was responsible." Indominus said. "But the point is, we lost the war and forced into exile in the Andromeda Galaxy. Which is where my story in events begins in earnest."

"Why?" Beatrice asked.

"Well, for one thing, that was around when I was born. I was born to the name, Tiberius Scholar, and to a generation of Cy'tarians that had there entire world turned upside down, we were corrupted by bitterness that the Yoral... the closest thing we knew to kinsmen had driven us away." Indominus explained. "Some choose to honor our exile... others wished to avenge our humiliation. These polarizing ideologies served as the fuel... for what the organic races of Andromeda remember as the War of the Cleaved House." He said grimly. "I will not bore you with all the details... but as the war raged. Cy'tar itself was drained of power. And the war spread throughout the entire galaxy as both sides went about acquiring energy."

"And I'm guessing it didn't dawn on anyone to try to look into more... renewable energy?" Beatrice said. "Or at least more efficient uses."

"No... it wasn't until my faction. The Federbots crash-landed on the planet of Darav, and encountered the native Jaal's that such notions even occurred to us." Indominus said. "And more to the point... that the balance of the war had shifted. You see, up till then, our enemies. The Doomicons. Had been overwhelming us at every step of the war. Our first contact with the Jaal's provided us with invaluable allies against the Doomicons... though only after numerous misadventures on Darav, and Cy'tar before we managed to defeat the Doomicons." Indominus said solemnly.

"Then why do you look so glum?" Beatrice asked.

"Because the leader of the Doomicons... was my brother." Indominus said. "He was obsessed with avenging our defeat in the War of Flesh and Iron... and as the centuries went on his obsession only grew worse. To the point where he wanted to conquer the entire universe... and nothing I could do would change his mind." He said solemnly.

Then without warning, a dart started whizzing around the tavern. "Sorry!" Stellar Imperium said.

"He's a veteran of the Ancient Wars, fought alongside Cy'tar himself... and yet the man cannot play primitive games with causing pandemonium." Indominus said.

"To be fair he's normally several stories tall... how tall are you in real life anyway?" Beatrice asked.

"The average Cy'tarian usually grows to about two stories tall." Indominus said.

"Indominus." Another Cy'tarian said. This one female, and colored white and pink. "Your son is growing impatient."

"I am just talking to a new friend Invicta." Indominus said. "And besides, the Raid isn't on for a few hours at most."

"True, but you know how anxious Bombus gets when he's excited about something. With everything going on in the Jaal Landsraad, and the other political nonsense we've had to put up with. We haven't done anything as a family in years!" Invicta said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Beatrice said. "I'm Beatrice Flynn... of Earth. I'm here with Stellar Imperium."

"Then on behalf of the Cy'tarian Union of Worlds. I, Console Invicta welcome you." Invicta said.

"Mom... can we please get ready for the raid? I don't want to be caught off guard again by Blurius." A (relatively) small yellow and black Cy'tarian said.

"And you must be Bombus. I'm Beatrice." She offered.

"Dad, I don't want Blurius to win again... every time he does, he does that annoying victory dance and drives me up the wall with his blaring lights. It's bad enough that he does that outside of this game." Bambus groused angrily.

"Bambus, remember what your mother and I told you regarding interacting with other beings." Indominus said.

"Not to brush them off, I know... I'm Bambus, son of Indominus and Invicta." Bambus said, seething angrily.

"Well, your a ray of sunshine aren't you?" Beatrice said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I've just b having a rough time... stupid Blurius. Think's he's the best just because he's really fast, and has an intact voice processor." Bambus ranted. "Well my parents are the Consoles of the Union, and I fought Doombringer and lived to tell about."

"Uh... would you appreciate it if I were to help?" Beatrice asked.

"I applaud your valor your Beatrice. But your level is to low to be of help." Indominus said.

"Wait... you're serious?" Bambus said in surprise.

"Well, I'm kind of a hero on my homeworld," Beatrice said. "It's... it's a bit of a story. But on Earth, I wear this big suit of armor and I protect people from criminals and other evil forces." She explained.

"Really?" Bambus said in curiosity. "But... well you're a robot, right? So why the armor?"

"Because I was almost killed by alien monkeys, the armor kept that from happening a second time. And I've had it ever since..." Beatrice explained. "Also, it enables me to have a private life without being harassed by the press or fans."

Bambus was taken aback by what he just heard. "Oh... would never have guessed that." He said in surprise.

"Bea I'm sorry to cut this short. But I'm picking up an alert." Stellar Imperium said. "An SOS is coming in from a Galactic Council fleet. There requesting aid from Battlefleet Kraken."

"But I only just got here!" Beatrice said.

"We'll return to this same spot when we return." Stellar Imperium said. "But we need to log off, now."

Beatrice then woke back up in her body. "You owe me a longer time in that game."

 **"Duly noted, but I better not hear any bellyaching if this sort of thing happens again."** Stellar Imperium said. The ship then flew through space towards its destination. It exited FTL and crashed into the Battlefleet Kraken ships. **"Stellar Imperium... is here."**

"Well, this looks exciting, no doubt about that," Beatrice said in awe as the alien warships traded blows.

"Trust me when I say it's better that you don't get involved," A'dara said.

"Reluctant Agreement: As much as I hate to say it... she's right," H4-K7 said. "Battlefleet Kraken is especially vicious, even by the standards of the pirates."

"Okay... while I respect that," Beatrice said. "I signed up for this to kick alien butt." She then quickly donned her Silver Automaton armor. **"So if you'll excuse me."** She then rocketed out, joining in the battle.

"Whistful respect: Ah the vigor and arrogance of youth. I look forward when reality kicks her in the faceplate." H4-K7 said.

"I do not doubt her abilities... but she needs to understand how dangerous this galaxy can be," A'dara said with concern. "And I'd prefer she not have to learn that particular lesson the hard way."

"Sage advice: Misery builds character," H4-K7 said.

 **"Or it could break her. Now find something to busy yourselves with... I need to concentrate on the battle at hand."** Stellar Imperium said.

Meanwhile, Beatrice flew between ships of the enemy fleet. Decimating the ships with her weaponry. Using laser cannons and missiles to turn the ships into drifting hulks. **"TREMBLE FORCES OF EVIL! FOR THE SILVER AUTOMATON HAS COME TO COLLECT A BLOODY HARVEST!"** Beatrice proclaimed bombastically.


	5. What if... Beatrice BECAME a robot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if you will... a teenage girl being transformed into a powerful robot.

Once upon a time in Danville. There lived the Flynn family, Phineas the father, Isabella the mother, they lived with three children. There was the youngest, Thomas, an intelligent little five-year-old boy with a speech impediment. Bethany the middle child, who was not only high energy but also a general nuisance to those around her, she was ten years old yet acted like one would expect a child of half her age.

Then there was Beatrice. She was the eldest of the Flynn children at fifteen years old. Tall and with long hair that went down to her waist, she was beloved by everyone in Danville. One day while Beatrice was doodling in her sketchbook.

"Uh... Bea?" Bethany the triangle headed middle child asked.

Beatrice sighed in resignation as she stopped sketching a suit of power armor. "What is this time Bethany?"

"Well... I found something weird on dad's computer." Bethany admitted.

"Despite dad telling us to NOT use his computer unless it's necessary." Beatrice scolded.

"Just come and look at this!" Bethany then dragged her oldest sibling down to the basement. "I found it like this." She showed the computer in question. On the screen was a window connected to something called a 'Quantum Android Forge'.

"Beth, this is some sort of project that dad is working on," Beatrice said. "You know how worked up he can get when we find his home projects!"

"I said I was sorry," Bethany said. "And besides, the worst that happened was that you needed to have your appendix removed."

"I'm going to ignore that comment." Beatrice said, she then looked behind her to find a large device labeled 'Quantum Android Forge'. "And there it is. I'm assuming it's something to make Androids... with quantum. So it's something we shouldn't play around with."

"But I want to know if it does work!" Bethany said in disappointment. "Making robots sounds cool!"

"And I agree, but goofing around with dad's inventions NEVER works out well," Beatrice said in irritation. "Now I'm going to leave." She said, however as she got up from the computer desk. Her hand hit the keyboard, causing the QAF to draw Beatrice towards it. "WHAT THE?!-" She was then sealed inside of some kind of fiberglass container.

"Oh no..." Bethany said as the container fogged up. "Dad will kill me when he finds out about this." She looked in horror as she heard Beatrice's muffled screaming as electricity arced throughout the container.

Fifteen minutes later. The container opened, spewing out smoke and steam. Bethany coughed. Beatrice moaned in pain. "Oh... my head feels weird." Beatrice then fell off of the QAF, emitting a metallic clang on the floor. She then wearily stood up, her legs shaking.

Then when the smoke cleared, Bethany was in shock as to what happened to her sister. "Uh... Bea?" Her sister now had grey-colored skin.

Then their father Phineas Flynn came down to check on the noise. "What happened!" He then saw that his eldest daughter now looked like a mechanical being, complete with her hair now being blue. He then hastily went to the computer. "Oh no... Beatrice. I don't want you to worry. But the Quantum Android Forge assimilated your DNA... and turned you into a robot."

Beatrice looked in disbelief at her father. She then looked at her now mechanical hands. "What..." She then found a mirror and saw for herself that indeed. She was now a robot, and her raven black hair was now the same shade of bright blue as her skirt.

"Seriously what were you two even doing down here?" Phineas asked.

"I was just wanted to show Bea what I found!" Bethany said.

"Dad... please tell me you can undo this." Beatrice pleaded. "Please tell me that I don't have to spend the rest of my life as a robot!"

"Beatrice..." Phineas said solemnly. "I had intended for the QAF to create androids from scratch. I didn't even know it could turn Humans into robots." He explained as Beatrice looked horrified. "I mean... your Great-Uncle Heinz MIGHT have something that could undo this. But knowing him, he probably only ever used it once, took it apart or destroyed it by accident, and completely forgot how to build it."

Beatrice looked forlorn. "I... I just... how could this happen?!" She said as she sat down on the QAF. Desponded that her humanity had been robbed from her. "What will everyone think?... what will my friends think?"

"That you're cool?" Bethany said. "I mean... there has to be some perks to being a robot." She said trying to cheer up her older sister.

"Like what?" Beatrice said dejectedly.

"Well for one thing. You now have a variety of abilities special to your robotic frame." Phineas said. "You can access them from your Heads Up Display."

"Dad, I don't see any HUD in my vision," Beatrice said.

"Not to worry." Phineas then produced a visor and fixed it to his daughter's forehead. "This can allow you to access your HUD... also, you can freely remove it."

Beatrice reluctantly lowered her new visor. "Wow... this looks kind of cool." She said beaming a little. "I still don't like this."

XXXX

Over the next month, Beatrice slowly adapted to her new life as an adolescent gynoid. She still felt uneasy about now being a mechanical lifeform. "So how was your therapy with Dr. Metro today?" Isabella asked of her robot daughter as she entered the kitchen.

"More of the same," Beatrice said. "I'm still stuck as a robot. I don't want to be one." She then plopped herself onto a chair. "Everyone at school thinks I'm a freak."

"We heard you the last time Bea," Bethany said.

Then Thomas, the youngest of the Flynn children looked mad. "Be nice. She's vewy upset that she's a wobot."

"Thanks, Thomas... you're a real sweetheart," Beatrice said.

"I mean I agwee that it's getting annoying. But shes just shawing her feewings with us." Thomas said.

"I'll still take the support," Beatrice said. Then without warning, an explosion rocked the house. "What just happened?!" She then donned her visor. "Okay... there's an alien warship firing on Danville." Beatrice then left in a hurry. Flying towards the alien spacecraft. "I will not allow these extraterrestrials to threaten my home and my family." She said to herself as she broke into the bridge.

The alien crew looked bewildered. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Let me make this easy for you," Beatrice said seriously. "Either leave my planet... or I turn this entire ship into its junkyard." She then turned her arms into plasma cannons. A fight broke out as the aliens opened fire on Beatrice, singing her metallic skin in the process and blasting off part of her leg.

"RESISTANCE IS-" The aliens didn't get to finish there battle cry as Beatrice blasted the entire bridge crew.

The fight was brief. Then when it was over Beatrice hopped over to a console and plugged herself into it. "Okay... just gotta move this ship somewhere where I can crash it." She said to herself as she began to reposition the ship. Eventually, she did crash it to the outskirts of Danville. "And now... field repairs." She said as she took her severed leg, and reattached it. She then flew back home.

"Beatrice Galatea Flynn..." Isabella said. "What have I said about going off to fight criminals or alien invaders?"

"Mom, I have these... abilities and I can't in good conscious allow everything I care about be hurt or destroyed," Beatrice said. "I... I just want to protect you guys." She said as she started sniffling.

"You've got a big heart, Bea," Isabella said as she hugged her robot daughter. "Maybe we can work something out... preferably one where you don't get damaged." She said, noticing a welding scar on Beatrice's leg.

XXXX

"So... you want power armor that looks like this?" Phineas said as he looked over the drawing that Beatrice made at the beginning of our story. "Well Ferb and I could work out something... but I thought you hated being a-"

"I do," Beatrice interrupted. "But in the meantime, I might as well be protected whenever I go to fight evil."

"Fair enough," Phineas said as he got to work.

XXXX

Beatrice looked perplexed at the Yoral Mystic's crystal ball. "That's it?" She said in disappointment.

"You asked what your life would be like if you were born as a Human." The Mystic said. "I have provided you an answer."

"Well... yeah but you just showed me becoming a robot," Beatrice said. "The entire reason I even asked was so that I could see what my life would be like if I was fully organic from beginning to end."

The Mystic moaned. "Look, kid, despite my title as Mystic. All that means is that I know how to work these old Spaa-Chronous devices. They show you what you want to see. To put it simply." The Mystic explained in exasperation. "And with how old some of these devices are, they tend to degrade... which this orb seems to be doing. And they require extremely rare resources and extremely specialized tools to repair."

"And you don't have any of those. Do you?" Beatrice asked.

"If I did we wouldn't even be having this conversation." The Mystic said. "Now either give me what I'm owed... or you're going to have the Mystics Guild on your tailpipe."

"Right." Beatrice then gave the Mystic a handful of money. She then left the tent and found her father. "Dad... next time you invite aliens to Earth. Run them by me."

"But then this interstellar carnival wouldn't happen at all!" Phineas said.

"Dad, I just lost my monthly allowance to that Yoral Mystic," Beatrice complained. "So please, I am sorry-"

"Yeah, I can't do a thing with this money out there." The Mystic interrupted. "So I'm going to need to-"

"Sir... let me make this abundantly clear." Beatrice said in aggravation. "We've been more than accommodating to you, and every other alien my father invited. But you're going to accept my money... our you're going to leave this planet empty-handed-"

"Beatrice Galatea Flynn!" Phineas scolded. "I'm sorry sir what would you prefer for compensation?"

Beatrice just slumped in disappointment with how her day had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah I turned this into a big joke about fortune tellers.
> 
> Whoops.


	6. The Voyages of Stellar Imperium Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice has a harrowing adventure and needs rescuing by her robot friends.

Several weeks passed as Stellar Imperium journeyed through the void. With his robotic crew, H4-K7, A'dara, and Beatrice Flynn. Beatrice is the focus of this story.

As on one such adventure. H4-K7 and A'dara lost track of Beatrice. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?!"** Stellar Imperium roared.

"We lost her I don't know what else to tell you!" A'dara said.

"Hypothesis: Perhaps in the chaos. Someone kidnapped her." H4-K7 stated.

 **"Then we need to find her. Her signature is one of a kind so it should be easy to track."** Stellar Imperium said several minutes passed as the two bots killed time. A'dara whistled while lazily resting in a chair. While H4-K7 built a house of cards. **"SHE'S NOT IN THIS SOLAR SYSTEM!"** A'dara then fell from her chair, while H4-K7's house of cards fell as he was placing the top.

"Stellar Imperium... we've talked about your indoor voice," A'dara said as she stood back up.

 **"I'm sorry... but there's no telling how Phineas will react if he learns of this. We need to find Bea!"** Stellar Imperium said.

"Statement: I will scan for any energy signature she could leave," H4-K7 said.

Over the next month, the three of them tracked a bio-organic quantum radiation signature. The kind that only Beatrice or another robot like her could emanate. They journeyed through at least a dozen systems before arriving at Ecuminopolis Prime.

"Of course she's there... everyone ends up on Ecuminopolis Prime," A'dara said in resignation.

"Statement: It will take months just to find her on this glorified hunk of steel. Explanation: There are simply too many inhabitants on the planet. They could all mask Beatrice's energy signature." H4-K7 said.

 **"Do not worry about yourselves... I know some people."** Stellar Imperium then contacted a male Yoral. **"Araa'lor, son of Araa'dor... I have come to call in a favor."** He then transmitted every bit of relevant data he could think to transmit to Araa'lor.

"And what is the basis for this favor?" Araa'lor asked.

 **"The numerous times I've saved the Void Rangers from certain doom. Isn't that reason enough for your order to perform a task at my behest now and again?"** Stellar Imperium said. **"Araa'dor was always-"**

"My father died because of you!" Araa'lor protested.

 **"It was not that simple and you know it! I expected that mission to be a cakewalk for him. And I know that you remember the Battle of Ec'thel."** Stellar Imperium said sternly.

"A fair point... my best Rangers will be sent to Ecuminopolis Prime," Araa'lor promised.

Over the next few days, the Void Rangers scoured the city-planet for Beatrice. "Stellar Imperium, my men have found a lead on the Earth-born robot... but the reports I've seen are... disturbing."

 **"Youg Yoral, I fought in the War of Broken Empires. What could have happened to young Beatrice in less than a month?"** Stellar Imperium said.

XXXX

A'dara and H4-K7 found themselves before a colossal corpulent crimelord. And at his side... was Beatrice.

Beatrice was wearing, instead of her favorite sweater, skirt, shoes, and socks. Beatrice was now wearing a tank top that exposed her midriff, an open leather duster jacket, a pair of tight jeans, and black buckled boots. Her visor, which was usually above her eyes giving the impression of bangs, was over her eyes, and it was colored black. And her long flowing blue hair was shaven off, making her completely bald.

"Disbelieving Statement: Of all the crime bosses, in all the galaxy... she was taken in by the Grand Doge of the Nebula Mafia," H4-K7 said in resignation.

"So... your the reason why Void Rangers have been sneaking around the planet?" The giant talking mound of fat said. "So tell me, do you know either of these pieces of scrap Enforcer?" It said looking at Beatrice.

"Negative Master," Beatrice said with an emotionless face and absolutely no emotion in her voice. "I do not recall these units."

"Oh no... what did you do to her?" A'dara demanded.

"I don't have to answer to common bots!" The sentient blob of fat proclaimed. "Oh, but what the heck. It's quite a story. See, this here Human lookin' fella came around with this robot. He said he'd give it to me, on the condition that it be kept under constant supervision for unusual behavior." It explained. "And since then, it's been my greatest enforcer... hence why I called it Enforcer."

"I exist only to serve," Beatrice said, just as emotionless as before.

"Cocky Confidence: Well... it's a pity your men didn't think to pat us down for any tracking devices." H4-K7 said, then without warning, Phineas and Ferb burst through a window in there powered armor. Based off of there 'The Beak' suit from childhood. "Baffled Response: Though it wasn't this specifically that we're expecting."

 **"Where... is... my... DAUGHTER?!"** Phineas roared in outrage.

 **"We have come in the name of the planet Earth,"** Ferb added stoically.

Then Norm joined in the fray. "Nobody messes with my niece and get's away with it!" Norm said in his usual ever chipper tone. Then his chest opened to show Dr. Doofenshmirtz in a cockpit.

"Dang it Norm! The hatch opened again!" Heinz chided.

"Whoops," Norm said sheepishly. "I'm still amazed that you can fit in there."

"What is the meaning of this?!" The sentient blob of fat demanded.

"To be honest, we were expecting Void Rangers to be doing this... not even sure how there here. Seeing as how Earth is on the opposite end of the galaxy." A'dara said.

"Engaging hostiles." The reprogramed Beatrice said. Phineas fired an EMP device at Bea, causing her to spasm before deactivating.

 **"Okay... can someone explain this to me?"** Phineas demanded.

"Explanation: Beatrice was kidnapped while we were providing military aid to a pre-FTL civilization. The most we have figured out from context is that she was given to this Triglyceridean by a Human-like being. And since then, he's been using her as an Enforcer for his criminal empire." H4-K7 said. "Addendum: And I for one earnestly hope that is the most that she's done."

"Well, that makes this straight forward," Norm said. "This lifeform is made out of fat." He said as he ignited a flame thrower.

 **"My sentiments exactly!"** Phineas said as he and Ferb ignited there own flame throwers. Causing the giant blog of sentient fat to melt.

"I'm melting! MELTING! WHAT A UNIVERSE!" The whole room smelled akin to bacon.

"And here's me, forgetting the eggs," Norm said. Then the Void Ranger finally burst into the room. "Did you fellows bring eggs?"

XXXX

Phineas and Ferb were onboard Stellar Imperium. "So you made this sickbay from scratch?" Phineas asked.

 **"Yes, with how often my companions get damaged. It helps to keep some manner of repair bay, not to mention all of H4-K7's damages... how did you get here so fast anyway?"** Stellar Imperium said.

"We recalibrated our old Portal to Mars to track your position," Phineas explained as he and Ferb examined Beatrice. "It looks like whoever kidnapped Bea implanted her with some kind of Control AI that overrode her volition and made her a willing slave... but it's stubborn." He said out loud. "Every attempt we've made at getting it out has failed. Every time we've almost deleted it. It changes and we have to start all over again from scratch."

 **"Let me take a look at it."** Stellar Imperium said, he then plugged into Beatrice. **"Oh... oh no... this isn't a normal AI. This is a Spaa-Chronous Daemon!"**

"Isn't that the Errant Traveler's species?" Phineas asked.

 **"Yes, the Spaa-Chronous, even in there diminished state is still capable of creating great and terrible technological wonders... Daemon's fall squarely in the 'terrible' category."** Stellar Imperium explained. **"The most powerful of Daemons can hack and take over even Colossi like me... the one in Beatrice is one of those Daemons."** Stellar Imperium hastily unplugged himself from Beatrice.

"That sounds like overkill," Phineas noted.

"To be fair, Beatrice's AI is not only incredibly advanced. But she's displayed incredible will power." Ferb noted.

"Regardless, we need to do something. Maybe move the Daemon into a containment unit?" Phineas said.

 **"That might work... but where would we get such a thing on short notice?"** Stellar Imperium said in concern,

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other. "You got any scrap?" Phineas asked.

One montage later, the two brothers had cobbled together a containment device for the Daemon, it was virtually identical to a common flash drive. **"Well... according to my scans, that will hold it. But Daemons are infamously difficult to Exorcise."** Stellar Imperium said as Phineas inserted the drive into Beatrice's belly button.

Eventually, the drive dinged. "There... Daemon goes by-by." Phineas said, he then went to remove the EMP device that was keeping Beatrice offline.

Beatrice awoke with a start, panting and sweating in terror. "That... that was one of the worst experiences of my life."

 **"Begining memory scans."** Stellar Imperium said this lasted for about a minute. **"Okay... the good news, is that the worst that Triglyceridean did was some violence. Nobody killed... some property damage."**

"What's the bad news?" Phineas asked.

 **"I know exactly who did this... The Eternal King."** Stellar Imperium said. **"He's a renegade Spaa-Chronous. He, and many other Spaa-Chronous that have defied the Grand Concordant, dedicate there time to messing around with... well... time. The Eternal King is among the most powerful and feared of these renegades."**

"Well, what do they want? And why would they drag my special little girl into this mess?" Phineas asked as he hugged Beatrice.

 **"Few know their motives. Some say they do what they do, purely for the fun of it. Others say that they wish to restore the Ancient Time Empire of the Spaa-Chronous. But the relevant thing here is that the Errant Traveler has thwarted their schemes on innumerable occasions."** Stellar Imperium said as the Errant Traveler's Tacho'noma manifested in the room.

He then exited. The Errant Traveler then looked at Phineas. "Does that have a Daemon in it?" He asked Phineas just nodded. "I'll take that." He said as he took the flash drive. He then went back into his Tacho'noma, and it dematerialized.

 **"I am so sorry that this happened..."** Stellar Imperium said remorsefully.

"You couldn't have known that this Eternal King guy would be going after Bea," Phineas said understandingly. "Is there any chance that he might try something like this again?"

 **"Hack a bio-organic robot that you made with a Daemon, and turning it over to an alien criminal on another planet?... no, according to records the Eternal King doesn't try the same scheme twice."** Stellar Imperium said. **"But if the Eternal King has a vested interest in Beatrice... this won't be the last time you'll face him."**

Phineas then looked grimly at his brother. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do tomorrow." He then looked at his shell shocked daughter. "Bea... do you still want to travel with Stellar Imperium?"

XXXX

"Well, it's taken an entire week of counseling. But I think Beatrice is over her shock from being possessed by that Demon." Dr. Metro said.

"It's Daemon. It's a computer thing." Phineas clarified.

"Regardless, I believe that Beatrice now considers her actions while possessed by the Daemon to not be her fault." Dr. Metro said. "As technically speaking, while her body did those things. Beatrice herself did not commit those things."

"Good... with any luck this sort of thing won't happen again," Phineas said.

XXXX

"You know... after that whole ordeal with Ecumenopolis Prime. I need a break like this." Beatrice said as she hung out with A'dara and H4-K7 at a beachside carnival. Beatrice was wearing a one-piece swimsuit and was barefoot.

H4-K7 was irate as he was trying his hand at a shooting gallery. "Frustrated Exclamation: This blasted game is rigged!"

Then, Bombus, son of Consoles Indominus, and Invicta approached him. "Yeah, these event games can be annoying. You'd need to buy at least a dozen buffs just to win one of these things on the first try." He said.

"I'm honestly surprised that you have so many analogous of Earth carnival games," A'dara said as she played at the ring-toss game.

"And you've got ice cream," Beatrice said as she devoured a cone. "Oh... I don't care if it's technically a whole mess of ones and zeroes in G'wiber. This. Is. DELICIOUS!"

"Yeah, the prizes make the struggle worthwhile... almost," Bombus said. "Most of them are just cosmetic stuff you can buy later at an inflated price." Then a female red and black Cy'tarian came up behind him. "GAH! Zephyr Katana! I thought we talked about sneaking up on me."

"Apologies, Scion Bombus." Zephyr Katana apologized. "It was not my intention to startle you... as a matter of fact. Your outlandishly easy to startle."

A mischievous grin then went across Beatrice's face. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend Bombus." She said teasingly.

Then Bombus started sweating while the stoic Zephyr Katana looked flustered. "Be silent! No one can know of our relationship!" Zephyr Katana said sternly. "I'm a member of the Ember Clergy. It's forbidden for us to pursue romantic relationships... but he's a good man, and he brings out the best of me."

Beatrice looked awkwardly. "I... was not implying anything. I'm sorry for causing trouble."

Zephyr Katana took a deep cleansing breath. "So long as word of this doesn't spread, you have done no wrong." She then went over to the still panicking Bombus. "Calm yourself, my love... I'm here."

"Sorry... you know how anxious I can get," Bombus said. "I mean we haven't told anyone about... us. I'm sorry Bea... we just REALLY don't want to put our social standing at risk just yet." Bombus said. "We're focusing more on changing the laws so that we can date openly." He whispered.

Beatrice looked terrified. "There's a steep penalty for ZK, isn't there?" She whispered.

"She'd have her mind scrubbed of all memory, and sent to a convent world," Bombus responded. "ZK is short for Zephyr Katana right?" He asked.

"Yes... and now I'm going to find somewhere else to be," Beatrice said as she awkwardly disengaged from Bombus.

She then found Stellar Imperium at a ball throwing game. "I don't get it! How am I so bad at these?! So many other Colossi are good games like this! How am I the only one who stinks at them?"

"Just be happy that we're getting a break big guy," Beatrice said as she dug her feet into the warm virtual sand. "After all that I've been through... I need to enjoy myself." She then sighed in relief as she took in a relieved breath... then she felt a rumbling noise from her stomach. "Oh no..."


	7. The Voyages of Stellar Imperium Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice embarks on her last adventure with Stellar Imperium and friends... will she survive?

Stellar Imperium raced at FTL speeds. "Okay, what's the deal with the Tanhauser Gate?" Beatrice asked.

 **"It's a Black Hole. It's contained by a specially designed gate to allow safe travel through it. Allowing travel outside of this galaxy. There are only a handful of these, most of them either held by other galactic governments or destroyed in horrifying cataclysms. This is one of the few that's open to the Galactic Public. And right now, it's under siege by Battlefleet Kraken."** Stellar Imperium explained.

"Outraged outburst: Those idiots! They have no idea how to work the gate! Under there supervision, the thing could explode before they even figure it out!" H4-K7 said.

"Not to mention they could use it to strangle trade routes that rely on the Tanhauser Gate," A'dara said. "And of course accidentally destroying the gate would be a disaster."

"So it's really, REALLY important," Beatrice said as she put on her Silver Automaton armor. "Shouldn't be too hard, we handle ourselves pretty well the last few times we faced them."

 **"Yes, but usually we encountered them AFTER they had been worn down by Galactic Council forces. This time, we were close enough to actually get there before it's too late for them to win on their own merits. Don't underestimate these pirates. Their technology is advanced, there shields and hulls strong."** Stellar Imperium said.

"Yeah, I've torn apart their ships with my spear," Beatrice said as she got to her helmet.

"Frustrated explanation: You do understand that those were automated corvette and destroyer ships? Their childs play compared to cruisers, battleships, and of course their flagship." H4-K7 said.

 **"Then this is where their reign of terror shall end,"** Beatrice said, now fully clad in the Silver Automaton armor. **"Battlefleet Kraken ends today!"** She then found an airlock in the direction of Battlefleet Kraken.

"Wait! You can't just go out into the void of space this close to a Black Hole!" A'dara said as she and H4-K7 ran after Beatrice.

"Pleading: At least wait to Stellar Imperium comes within a safe distance before going anywhere!" H4-K7 pleaded.

 **"Go to the hanger bay for a shuttle! Those can survive the gravitational pull of a-"** Imperium Stellarum was cut off as his crew flew out of the airlock. **"Oh for crying out... my shields will be put to the test just to keep these goobers alive."** He said in frustration as he joined the battle against Battlefleet Kraken. And trying to keep pace with Beatrice as she took flight herself.

And as they warned. Battlefleet Kraken was in better shape then Beatrice expected. As even after destroying the automated corvettes and destroyers, there were still more pirate ships. Each one crewed by the tentacle faced aliens that made up Battlefleet Kraken and took at least an hour just to get to the core to destroy the ships.

Roughly thirty-seven hours passed, with all three robots exhausted from the fighting. "Beatrice! We need... to take a break. My power cells can't take... can't take... can't take this kind of strain." A'dara said, exhausted as she trudged behind Beatrice.

"Statement: Surely... surely even your advanced systems... can't keep up with this strain," H4-K7 said, even more, exhausted then A'dara as he fell face first. "Exhausted... statement: I... just give me five... minutes."

 **"No... we're going to destroy this menace. Once and for all."** Beatrice said with exhausted determination. **"We can end this infernal blight today. We can bring Battlefleet Kraken to justice for all the horrors they've unleashed on the galaxy!"** She said through pained breaths.

"Beatrice... we can't destroy Battlefleet Kraken. Their technology... and numbers, is too much for us to handle." A'dara said. "The GC fleet... they can more than handle what's left of them," A'dara said.

 **"Agreed, not to mention that my shields are collapsing, trying to keep you three from getting sucked into the Gate."** Stellar Imperium said. **"I can't block bombardments, and try to keep you alive at the same time."**

Beatrice looked around her. She and the others were tired, and Stellar Imperium's commendable strength was failing. And there were still BK ships, attacking even as the Galactic Council fleet was gaining ground. **"Then we cut off the serpents head! We make for the flagship."**

XXXX

Several hours after, Beatrice, A'dara, and H4-K7 had finished recovering in the bowls of the Battlefleet Kraken's Flagship. "Okay, have we all recovered?" Beatrice asked, standing outside of her armor.

"I'm back at 100 percent power," A'dara said as she ignited her fire swords.

"Statement: I'm ready, and raring to kick some more mutant alien butt!" H4-K7 said as he drew his gun.

"As am I!" Beatrice said snapping her fingers and jumped into the Silver Automaton armor. **"We kill Admiral Beakis! We can end this for good!"**

 _"I still find this entire endeavor to be ill-conceived,"_ Cricket spoke up. _"I calculate that-"_

 _"To heck with your calculations!"_ Beatrice chided. _"We can end there threat once and for all! All we need to do is kill there leader, and our galaxy can finally be rid of that nuisance! Now please, disable yourself, and don't bother until later."_ She said in annoyance with her AI companion.

Eventually, after wading through the crew. The three robots arrived on the bridge of the ship. Finding the diminutive Admiral Beakis sitting in there direction. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the metal menaces that have been massacring my fleet for the past two days... frankly, I was expecting something more impressive." He then pressed a button on his armchair that caused the glass of the bridge to blow out. Unexpectedly sucking the three of them out into the void.

 **"NO!"** Stellar Imperium roared as they were sucked into the Black Hole. He then turned into his robot form to try to catch them.

XXXX

Beatrice awoke with the largest headache she'd ever experienced. Her forehead thrumming with the same tone as a heartbeat. "She's awake!" Isabella said with tears of joy in her eyes. "Oh, thank goodness my metal baby is awake!" She said as she hugged Beatrice.

"Mom... I'm back on Earth, aren't I?" Beatrice asked groggily. "How bad was the damage?"

"Well your dad told me that your synth-skin was stripped clean off, your armor was torn apart but he can repair that, and when you returned you for some reason fell out of a wormhole and landed on Candace," Isabella explained. "Don't worry, she's alright, if a bit sore."

"The last thing I remember... we were at the Tanhauser Gate, a Black Hole made to allow inter-galactic travel and... oh no," Beatrice said in realization. "Mom, how long have I been out?"

"At least three days," Isabella said in concern.

"Have you found any sign of A'dara, H4-K7, or Stellar Imperium anywhere on Earth?" Beatrice asked with rising panic.

"No, no, and definitely no," Isabella said, trying to be gentle with her daughter. But instead of a violent outburst that would necessitate a Code Epsilon Override. Beatrice started sobbing. "Easy... it's going to be alright." She said as she tried to console Beatrice.

"My friends... are probably dead... again." Beatrice sobbed, she then tried explained what exactly happened that caused their separation. 'Tried' being the operative word, as Beatrice was sniffling and crying out of control.

"Bea. I'm so sorry you lost another group of friends... and so soon after everything with the Sym'ian's and Ty'raka." Isabella consoled. "But you still have us, your family."

"I know... but it was my fault that we were even in that situation." Beatrice sobbed, her eyes turning red from her crying. "If-If I had just listened to them-"

"Enough!" Isabella said. "I know, and understand that you're extremely upset about this... but you can't just pile self-pity and doubt on yourself every time something goes wrong for you. Your dad and I love and cherish you, as we always have, and always will... and it always breaks my heart when your upset." She said as she hugged her robot daughter.

XXXX

"So do you think you'll be up to return to space?" Dr. Metro asked.

"Only if I have to," Beatrice said glumly.

"Do you think that you'll ever find your robot friends from space?" Dr. Metro asked.

"We've talked about this... they could be anywhere in the universe, in space and/or time," Beatrice said. "Even if we did put dedicated effort into finding them. It could take lifetimes just to find any one of them." She then stood up from the coach. "You may not fully realize this Doc... but the universe is HUGE. And dad and his friends have explored it, but only really small bits of it at a time. And they've only just started on putting colonies on Mars and other places in the Solar system, and establishing extra-terrestrial defenses."

"I see." Dr. Metro said. "Have you been there yourself? On Mars?"

"No, the colonies were set up while I was away. I'm considering going with the family on vacation, something about Aunt Candace being the Queen of the Martians... but after all that happened. I'm not entirely sure." Beatrice said.

"Perhaps... though I believe that this vacation would not only be a great way for you to unwind after your adventures in space. But your family would likely be happy that you came along." Dr. Metro said.

"I'll think about it," Beatrice said. On the one hand, she was exhausted and wanted nothing to do with space, not so soon after losing H4-K7, A'dara, and Stellar Imperium. But on the other hand, she hadn't done anything with her family in the last year except for when her dad and step-uncle helped save her on Ecuminopolis Prime. So she had to decide on what to do next.

**Authors Note: And I'm not telling. Make up your own follow up.**


	8. Beatrice's Pinocchio Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following is a collaborative fic that I wrote with a guy on devientart. His handle is MWSeraph.

Authors Note: The following is a collaborative fic that I wrote with a guy on devientart. His handle is MWSeraph.

"Okay... I know I've said this multiple times since you learned about this Beatrice. But this... this is a terrible idea." Phineas said as he and his step-brother stood behind the camera like Molecular Separator. A device they had previously built a little around twenty years ago during the summer. But after an incident where Candace was split, they agreed to destroy the device. Only breaking that agreement when she had inexplicably been combined at the waste with Jeremy... and when both brothers had also been inexplicably combined into one horrifying abomination.

"I heard you the first time," Beatrice said, standing still before the Molecular Separator. "And I'm not passing up this chance to become fully Human! Not when an obvious solution is at hand!"

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other in concern, remembering the chaos they had to deal with the last time. "Don't say we didn't warn you," Ferb said as he activated the Molecular Separator.

In an instant, Beatrice was separated into two individuals. One purely Human, the other purely robot. "Well... it was painless at least," Phineas noted.

The Human Beatrice cautiously looked over herself, her skin was now fair colored but her hair remained blue, her face went to a look of ecstatic joy and she began to scream. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She shrieked as she hugged both her uncles with joy.

"I'm glad you're happy," Phineas said, as despite this fully Human Beatrice hugging her father and uncle around the neck. Neither of them had any problems breathing, when usually before her hugs could crack Human bones.

"Would it be inappropriate to bring up the elephant in the room?" Ferb said, they then looked at the purely robotic Beatrice. While it looked identical to the Beatrice that everyone had come to know and love. Its face was completely devoid of emotion as it stood completely still.

"Is... is she alive?" Beatrice asked.

"Negative." The robot Beatrice answered. "Life is a biological function. A robot is incapable of such a phenomenon." It said with a distinctly mechanical monotone.

"Well... that's kind of creepy," Beatrice commented. "But no matter, I'm Human! And for the first time, I feel alive!"

‐‐-

The newly human Beatrice was very eager to start her new life as a normal human being. Her parents, still a little anxious and concerned over their daughter's transition, wasted no time in teaching her the nuances of human existence. One such instance included...

"Beatrice," Isabella yelled out, "breakfast time!" She tapped her foot impatiently as she called out for the third time this morning. Ever since her daughter became human, her tardiness became a major annoyance these past few mornings. Normally, the smell of well-made bacon and eggs would be enough to trigger Beatrice's olfactory sensors, but now her senses were only as good as most average humans.

Isabella huffed in frustration. 'Seriously,' she thought, 'the least she could do is to learn that humans need alarm clocks!' It was then that her husband walked into the kitchen. "Phineas Flynn," she said, "you could do your part in helping with our lazy daughter of ours!"

Phineas looked to his wife. "It's only been two days since the separation," he replied, "she needs time to adjust."

Isabella crossed her arms, positively indignant. "Don't start with me, Phineas," she rebuked, "I'm not going to let any standards degrade around this house on my watch. She needs to be more disciplined than that." She pointed in the direction of Beatrice's room. "Go and get her butt out of bed this instant!"

Phineas sighed. His wife was right, though; they needed to correct this. He walked towards Beatrice's room down the hall and knocked on the door. "Bea, breakfast is ready. Get up." He waited ten seconds before rapping on the door again. "Bea," he warned, "your mom is already mad. You better get up before she starts pounding on the door." His spine tingled at the sound of light footsteps tapping on the floor. To his dread, he turned to see Isabella storming towards the door.

"This has gone on long enough," Isabella raised her voice as she opened the door and barged in. "Beatrice Flynn, wake up!" She stormed up to the bed. Beatrice slept as soundly as a rock, her blue hair in a mess. Unamused with her daughter, Isabella tore the bedsheets off of her. Beatrice was hugging her stuffed tapir and snoring as loudly as a backfiring steam engine. "Beatrice!" Isabella went to lightly slap on her daughter's cheek. The snoring stopped as Beatrice groaned from her mother's stern tapping. She opened her blue and very human eyes to see her angry mother and her apologetic and exasperated father looking at her.

"Oh... I did it again, didn't I..." the now human girl groaned.

"Bea," Isabella commanded, "make your bed, change your clothes, brush your teeth, breakfast, NOW."

‐‐-

Beatrice tried to enjoy her favorite breakfast, but her tummy felt hollow under the tense presence of her disapproving mother. Her father looked between them both, silently but making sure that he was ready to be the adult diplomat in the room. The Flynn teenager struggled along with her breakfast, not wanting to upset the whirlwind that was her dissatisfied mom. However, Isabella's mom sense told her that there was something Beatrice was not telling her.

As soon as the family finished breakfast in silence, Isabella made her move. "Spill it out, Bea," she prompted, surprising the young girl.

"Hehe... what?" Bea tried to pretend ignorance.

"Don't start," Isabella replied, "I know something is on your mind. Go ahead and speak."

Beatrice sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this. "I had a dream last night..." she admitted.

"Okay?" Isabella's tone softened a little as she listened.

"I don't know how and why..." the girl went on, "but I was a butterfly... a butterfly girl of sorts, working in a restaurant that we all owned. While I was a butterfly... everyone else, including you and Dad, were still normal people."

Phineas quirked his eyebrow, a little curious now.

"It was otherwise a nice and normal day," Beatrice recalled. It was then that she showed hints of a smile. "Then... a bumblebee flew in..." she continued, "and it was the strangest thing in the world. When he and I made eye contact... it was as though a spark lit between us..."

Phineas could then see that Beatrice was blushing. He felt a twinge of his fatherly protectiveness when it came to the subject of boys. Of all the mornings, Bea had to have such a dream.

"I don't know how to explain it," Beatrice said, "but it was as though we were meant to be. He was the sweetest and most courteous towards me..." Her cheeks just became rosier.

Isabella felt the temptation to feel all dreamy over the descriptions, but then remembered why she was talking with her daughter. Composing herself, the Flynn matriarch began, "sounds like a very wonderful dream, but I think it is about time we discussed some important issues. First, you have been waking up and coming to breakfast late two mornings in a row."

"Not to mention," Phineas added, "falling behind in your chores and studies." He then pulled out a quiz that was showing Bea to be scoring a C plus, a major downgrade from her As and A minuses. "Ever since you separated from your robot self," the engineer sighed, "you've been sliding in your academics and daily routines. Your disrupted sleep routines are just the tip of the iceberg."

Beatrice now found herself on the spot. Unable to deny the recent difficulties regarding her human existence, she resignedly exhaled. "I'm sorry, Mom and Dad."

Isabella just shook her head. "Just because you are going through a transition of being human does not mean that you can afford to slack off. The world will not cut you slack, and you shouldn't allow yourself to fall into a transitional slump."

Beatrice looked down at her lap. 'Maybe I did not think this whole human existence through enough,' she thought. She then looked up at her parents again. "What can I do," she asked, "it's not like I have an internal clock or WiFi access to keep me in the loop twenty-four-seven."

"Well," Phineas spoke up, "if you want to know a similarity between humans and sentient robots, it's that we are both creatures of habit."

"Hm?" Beatrice was a bit befuddled.

Phineas chuckled a bit before continuing. "What I mean is that we humans are like robots in a way," he explained, "while we don't function along the lines of digital programming, our upbringing and the habits we similarly nurture, not to mention human instincts. You see, my mother and I would love to sleep in on many days, even when we should not. We sometimes have to train and resist some of those urges, because we know that if we start, it can morph into a consistent pattern that can negatively affect our efficiency during the daytime."

Beatrice stared for a few seconds. It was then that a lightbulb lit up in her head. "So basically," she said, "I have to train to 'program' my human brain to wake up earlier."

Phineas smiled. "Correct," he affirmed.

Isabella herself began smiling. Leave it to Phineas to make a lesson out of robot-human analogies. "Your dad is right, Bea," she agreed, "just because you are human does not mean you cannot start training and 'reprogramming' your habits into more positive ones."

It took a little longer than Bea liked to comprehend their words; a few seconds as a human when she used to process in microseconds, but it made sense. She had been neglecting her 'maintenance' of sorts because she took her life as a robot for granted. Now as a human, she had even greater responsibilities for her self-discipline and well-being.

"I see..." she said, "in that sense, I must relearn what it is that I did well as a robot to function as a human."

Phineas laughed, "now that's the spirit!" He was about to link the discussion to Bea's studies and chores, but his phone began buzzing wildly. The three looked in annoyance at the offending device on the table. The Flynn patriarch went to pick it up. As soon as he saw the notification, he frowned.

"Ugh," he groaned, "it seems that the Silver Automaton nearly got herself in trouble again..."

"What?" Beatrice perked up at this.

Phineas rubbed his orange hair in exasperation. "She went and used her weaponry to stop a petty theft at a gas station by a group of teenagers; fired her autocannon, destroying their car, and injuring the driver. Police are not too happy about the use of excessive force."

Human Beatrice also felt exasperated. If she was still the Silver Automaton, she would have simply told the teens to stand down, warning that she had weapons. Her onboard (and quite legal) arsenal, along with her superhero reputation, was often enough for most petty criminals to drop their weapons and surrender. The police came to appreciate her role in de-escalating many otherwise violent situations that could have resulted in police and civilian injuries or worse. As a good Samaritan and deputized member of the community, the Silver Automaton always made sure to keep good standing with both the citizens and law enforcement of the Tristate Area, as well as throughout the surrounding states of Colorado, Kansas, and Nebraska. These sorts of incidents and complaints from the men in blue were starting to turn the completely robotic Silver Automaton into a controversy. If this kept continuing, the superhero's reputation and the Flynn family's could be in jeopardy.

"Where is she now?" Beatrice was now concerned over her robotic counterpart.

Phineas was typing on his phone. "I'm in contact with her," he said, "she's now in flight over the town. I'm just giving her prompts to return to the lab quietly and temporarily cease her crime-fighting protocols." He then stood up from his seat. "I suppose she's going to need more work to function right."

Beatrice also stood up. "Dad," she said, "she's coming back here... right? Maybe I should be present."

"Hmm?" Phineas raised an eyebrow.

"She still used to be a part of me, right," Beatrice reasoned, "maybe if someone can try and talk some sense into her, it should be me."

"Are you sure?" Isabella was uncertain, "you and your dad told me that she is incapable of human emotion."

"True, Mom, " Beatrice said, "but she does understand logic and, having been her once, I'm sure there is a way for me to reach her." She looked back at her father. "Isn't that right, Dad," she asked in a hopeful tone.

Phineas scratched the back of his head as he chuckled nervously. "Only one way to find out."

‐‐-

Human Beatrice stood with her father inside the basement lab as they awaited for the Silver Automaton to return. She was anxious to see her back, and yet it all felt surreal at the same time, talking to a robot who used to be her.

"Ah," Phineas said, "she's back." The main shutter to the lab opened up. As it lifted, Beatrice was greeted with the sight of herself, or rather her completely robotic self. She was all metal, with her skin a shiny metal grey. Even the hair and eyes reflected her nature, being all silvery grey, giving no one any illusions about her lack of humanity. Her facial expression was completely blank as she stared ahead.

"BEA-Droid Alpha," the robot announced, "reporting for maintenance." Phineas gestured towards the maintenance table. "Lie down on the table."

"Acknowledged, Creator." BEA-Droid smoothly, yet rigidly walked over to the table and laid herself flat on it. The cables and interfaces automatically lowered and set themselves in place around the female robot. As this happened, several panels opened up on BEA-Droid's body. Her limbs, torso, and even parts of her face opened to reveal interfaces, servos, and wires underneath. The plugs on the maintenance arms were inserted into her as other arms with sensors scanned her exterior shell. The lab computer screens shifted towards showing BEA-Droid's body diagram with diagnostic readings.

Human Beatrice shuddered. Even though she had gone through this before during her previous life, there was something about this now that made her skin crawl and twist her stomach into knots. 'Why do I feel like this,' she thought, especially looking at BEA-Droid's open abdomen as she was wired to the computer through there, with sensor arms probing the servos inside. She had no logical explanation for feeling this creeped out, given that she used to be the android. It was then that she remembered what her father told her one time.

"Humans have an innate discomfort of something that resembles them and imitates life, yet is not human. Some people are scared of the Silver Automaton simply because they cannot get over that fear."

'Is this how some people feel about me?' It was then that Beatrice began to understand that sort of fear of the unknown. She had taken being an android for granted for so long, and now to see her image, separate from her person and being worked on was surreal. Yet, as a robot, the Robo-Beatrice showed no hint of discomfort whatsoever. Her optics flashed as ones and zeroes streamed across.

Taking a deep swallow, Beatrice worked up the courage to talk to her robotic counterpart as her father did his work. "Robo-Bea? Can you hear me?"

"Affirmative, Beatrice Flynn," the robot answered in her monotone, "this unit's designation is BEA-Droid Alpha."

Beatrice chuckled rather awkwardly. "A bit mouthy, don't you think," she asked.

"It is this unit's designation," Bea's robotic counterpart reiterated.

Beatrice stopped for a moment. Maybe if she referred to her as something else instead of being her robot doppelganger, it would be a little less awkward. However, 'BEA-Droid Alpha' was too robotic and wordy. Unless...

"BEA-Droid," Beatrice said, "are you able to accept alternative names or designations?"

"Negative," BEA-Droid responded, "creator or administrator account approval required for designation changes."

Beatrice sighed at hearing that. "Well I'm you, so logically I must have administrator approval," she surmised.

It was then that one of the computer screens next to Beatrice changed to a password log-in window. There was the choice of a text password or voice authentication.

"Please enter password," BEA-Droid prompted.

Beatrice wagered a guess, "ah... platypus?"

"Access granted." The computer laptop showed Beatrice's admin profile as well as BEA-Droid's information and statistics.

Beatrice then changed her robotic double's designation from BEA-Droid Alpha to Galatea. "Alternative designation, 'Galatea' confirmed," BEA-Droid accepted, "this unit will now respond to the designation of 'Galatea'." Beatrice then started skimming through Galatea's other settings. Upon seeing the tab for memories, the Flynn girl clicked on it. Beatrice then found that Galatea's memories only began where they separated.

While somewhat disappointed by this, she accessed the memory of the incident with the gas station robbery. She watched the whole thing play out in real-time from Galatea's perspective, including the shooting of the vehicle. It was then that she saw Galatea facing the officer questioning her over the use of force. "Suspects were underage and found in illegal possession of firearms," Galatea reasoned to the officer, "based on analysis of intoxication and hostile behavior, a display of force was necessary to disable their escape vehicle." The Silver Automaton then took off into the skies, essentially running from the scene. Unable to watch anymore, Beatrice stopped the footage.

Beatrice turned and looked at her robotic counterpart exasperatedly. "Really? So the answer to robbery, is anti-tank weaponry? Because unless I'm wrong, fifty to one-hundred dollars in the registry, and whatever else they sold, does not warrant the auto-cannon! At the very least, it would warrant a twenty-second warning to stop whatever they were doing. And at most, skipping that and going straight to the non-lethal weaponry... like the taser hand or the stun gun."

"Detecting disapproval from Administrator regarding unit response," Galatea followed up, "requesting feedback."

Beatrice sighed, "Look... just use basic logic and common sense to determine the severity of criminal activity... and it just occurred to me you might not understand that. Here, let me fiddle with your autonomy. That might help... somehow."

"Affirmative," Galatea said as Beatrice looked to her father for permission.

Giving his human daughter a loving smile, Phineas went over to her to look at Galatea's parameters. "Okay..." Beatrice murmured, "what will happen if I put your autonomy to maximum?"

"Never did, think of that one..." Phineas said, his interest piqued. He did wonder what would happen with BEA-Droid, now Galatea, if she started developing a separate personality. "Let's find out." Beatrice then turned Galatea's autonomy setting to maximum.

Galatea then blinked and stirred in a very Human-like manner, and marvels at her newfound emotions. "W-what happened?" For whatever reason, Galatea felt very confused. She was experiencing a flow of inputs that were previously not present in her systems.

"Easy Galatea..." Phineas advised, "that's just your emotions kicking in. You'll get used to them."

Galatea looked to Beatrice, then herself. She was already aware of how both of them used to be a single individual, but that knowledge now felt like something more metaphysical to Galatea.

"Okay..." Beatrice exhaled, "let me look into your anxiety levels."

"It's alright," Galatea said as she began to calm down, "I'm stabilizing..."

Beatrice smiled for a bit, then refocused on what happened with her double. "Okay... to recap. Dad and I don't want you to use lethal weaponry on petty criminals. Do you understand Galatea?... can I also call you Gal for short? Or do I have to reset your designation again?"

"Negative... no," Galatea responded, "you've activated my self-writing protocols, so I can adapt to external inputs more easily." She then looked Beatrice in the eyes, "but I don't get it. I'm the Silver Automaton, and I have powers to fight crime. Why can't I use them?"

"We're not saying you can't use your powers to fight crime," Beatrice reasoned, "what we're saying, is that you shouldn't use potentially lethal force to deal with relatively minor crimes. Because it's generally speaking, we don't want the police upset with use through using excessive force. Again... you injured someone with your autocannon and destroyed a car at a gas station robbery. Remember, START, with just trying to get them to stand down, or incapacitate them. And if those aren't viable options. THEN you can use the more dangerous weapons. Does that make sense?"

Galatea looked a bit disappointed, with herself and the suggestion. Still, she relented, "I understand, Beatrice..."

"That's a good girl," Beatrice cooed, "don't be so hard on yourself, your basically a newborn. You've still got a lot to learn kiddo. Still, I remember when I was born... so many things I didn't understand. I knew things but didn't understand what they were... helped somewhat by consistently going to therapy my whole life regarding my insecurities about being a robot in the first place."

"But you're human now," Galatea pointed out, "and I am now free to explore the life I want as a robot."

"Yes, you are..." Beatrice chuckled at that, "but seriously though. If something like this happens again. Dad and I MIGHT have to take drastic action... maybe... Dad can she be grounded for this?"

Phineas nodded. "I'd disable her FCS for live weaponry, as well imposing flight restrictions on her protocols," he affirmed, "after all the drama she's been having with the law, I just might have to keep those options in mind."

He looked at Galatea, his now-separate robot daughter. "I'll have to go down to the police precinct to cover for you," he said, "you did after all fly off on a police officer questioning you." This made Galatea a bit embarrassed and concerned.

"Works for me," Beatrice concurred.

Galatea nodded apologetically as the systems showed that her maintenance was finished, and she was in the green. "All systems nominal," she reported, "I'm ready to go."

"Good," Beatrice said as she logged off, "now, I'm going to my room. Look up some tips on how not to oversleep."

Galatea smiled at her counterpart. "And I shall resolve to be a better Silver Automaton," she said, "the kind of hero you can be proud to call sister."

Beatrice giggled, suddenly enjoying this part of Galatea, "we'll see, just keep your nose clean Gal."

"Sure thing, Bea!" As the arms withdrew, the robot girl stood up and hugged her human counterpart and sister. "Oomph," Beatrice gasped, "Gal! Not so tight!"

Phineas stood off to the side and smiled. While he still had to straighten things out with the police, he was glad that Beatrice was getting somewhere with her other-self.

‐‐-

Before Beatrice knew it, Monday had already come around, marking the second week of school as a human. As per her parent's scolding and coaching, she was setting a new routine for herself in the morning and evenings to be more effective in her time management, especially with homework. "Okay," she murmured to herself, "week two as a human is starting. Just gotta keep my grades up, and everything will go swimmingly for me... hopefully." Beatrice walked into school, smiling to try and hide the nervousness underneath.

"Okay... so far so good... nobodies staring, nobodies gawking. Just have to focus and not- WHOA!" Beatrice bumped into someone. She backed off only to trip backward onto her backpack. "Ugh..."

"Hey, you okay?"

Beatrice groaned as she rubbed her head, "yeah... I was just distracted and wasn't... paying... attention."

"Here, let me help you," the person offered his hand. As Beatrice looked up, she then got a look at him.

Beatrice's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the boy from her dreams. This boy didn't look especially handsome, but what caught her attention was the black and yellow striped sweater he was wearing. "Why thank you," she greeted, "what is your name?"

"Nathan," the boy introduced himself, "Nathan Vance."

"I'm Beatrice," she introduced herself, "Beatrice Flynn. I used to be a robot... dang it!"

"Huh?" Nathan was confused.

Beatrice felt flustered as she rambled on, "alright... I think your cute and while I'm being honest. I used, to be an honest to goodness robot."

"Really?" Nathan did not know what to make of that.

"Yes really..." Beatrice said as her face flushed, "to me thinking you're cute, or the robot thing?"

"Hehe, actually both," Nathan laughed to diffuse the awkwardness.

"And you probably think I'm weird for saying those things upfront aren't you?" Beatrice tried to smile, while mentally berating herself for being so silly.

To Beatrice's surprise, Nathan just laughed in a friendly manner. "That probably makes you the most upfront girl I've ever met!"

"Okay..." she replied, "but what about the robot thing?"

"Heh," Nathan composed himself, "sorry, but I moved here not too long ago, and I'm still trying to come to terms with this town."

Beatrice shrugged. "Oh... well, believe me, this town can get pretty weird some days. I'm not even joking, now and again a giant floating baby head just... floats by for no rhyme or reason."

"Heh," Nathan chuckled, "and I thought Florida was crazy."

Beatrice giggled. It was then that she decided to make her first move with a boy, "so... want to talk more at lunch? I'm sorry, but I'm trying to keep better time management mow that I'm fully human."

"You're on," Nathan winked as he went for his classes. Beatrice also went on her way, at the same time thinking of what she had gotten herself into.

At around twelve, Beatrice and Nathan met up for lunch. They sat together at a small table, with just each other as company.

"So," Beatrice began, "why not tell me a little about yourself?"

"How about you tell me first," Nathan proposed as he set his tray down, "ladies first."

Beatrice smiled as she fidgeted with her tray. "Well, my father is an inventor. The exact circumstances are irrelevant, but he created me as a robot."

"Who is he?" Nathan's curiosity was piqued.

"Phineas Flynn," Beatrice answered.

"Flynn..." Nathan realized, "no wonder why that name sounded familiar." Just about everyone knew who Phineas was.

"Yeah, he's kind of a big deal," the girl said with some pride, "him and my Step-Uncle Ferb Fletcher. Between those two they brought Humanity and Earth into a Golden Age!"

"Interesting, given how everyone around here keeps telling me what sort of antics they used to get into," Nathan quipped.

"Yeah," Beatrice laughed, "I didn't give much thought to those when I was younger... then a few weeks ago I learned about the Molecular Separator. And I was hooked on being separated into a human."

"Hmm..." Nathan mused, "I think I listened in to one of your dad's lectures on radiation-induced molecular bonding and separation... Strange, yet fascinating."

Beatrice smiled. "Yeah, I think that's how it worked. I was more interested in my life long dream of becoming a human than the science behind it."

"What draws you to being human?" Nathan shrugged, "if I may, it's usually the other way round."

Beatrice sighed, "Oh... well that's kind of a personal story there, and your not my therapist. Suffice it to say, I wanted to be human to be closer to my parents. I mean... when I first came into being I thought I was human, then dad outright told me what I was. And the apparent contradiction in values. Me being a robot AND a member of their family drove me up the wall. I mean... my extended family loves me... but I could never shake the feeling that I didn't belong."

"Oh..." Nathan realized that he came across as insensitive, "sorry about that."

Beatrice smiled forgivingly. It's alright..." she reassured him, "though there are things I'll miss as a robot."

"Yeah," Nathan asked, "like what?"

"For example," Beatrice cited, "I could directly enter the internet!... not as cool as it sounds. You constantly have to keep your guard up for rogue bots, and spam. Not kidding there, it felt like walking through spam. And I could detach my limbs and even my head, and all the gadgets I had up my sleeves-... and I just realized we've only been talking about me. Sorry! Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Well, as I stated before," Nathan began, "I just moved from Florida. My folks figured that they wanted to settle down somewhere more temperate and less crowded."

"Well, Danville's a pretty good place to live..." Beatrice said, "I've only ever lived here but I've done enough research back in the day that I can say with confidence that you'll come to love the place." She then leaned in and whispered cheekily, "and despite what I said before about the floating baby head, this place is normal compared to Florida."

"Yeah," Nathan scratched the back of his head, "and I like the outdoors and scenery of the Rockies and Great Plains. I mean, there is so much to do without always worrying about people coming to harp on you. Not to mention the hurricane season sending our insurance rates rocketing!"

The Flynn girl was a bit stunted. "I was referring more to the antics of Florida Man," she pointed out, "but yeah, those are all good things too."

"And yeah, the people from Tallahassee did drive me crazy," Nathan admitted, "I came from the Panhandle, and they were just weird!"

Beatrice sweatdropped at that. "I can imagine..." she mustered, "so..."

"I do like Danville though," Nathan said, "the town is interesting, but the people are very nice."

"Well," Beatrice recovered with hope in her eyes, "well here's to you!"

She raised a juice bottle to Nathan as they both dig into lunch. Admittedly, it was an awkward first meeting, but not a bad one altogether.

It had been two years since Beatrice Flynn had met her bumblebee-shirt man from her dreams. As bumbling as their first meeting, and even their first dates were, they came to like each other greatly.

Nathan put on his tuxedo as he anxiously and excitedly prepared for this night out with Beatrice Flynn. He and Bea had many happy moments, and not-so-great moments together. It took a while for him to warm up to Bea's dad, Phineas and his eccentricities, and her robotic sister, Galatea. It was a little more than unusual to think that Beatrice and Galatea used to be the same person, but now we're quite distinct individuals. While Beatrice was now appreciating her 'normal' human existence with a mix of innocent wonder and growing maturity, Galatea was her logical opposite as a robot crimefighter. While Gal amazingly had understanding and expressions of human emotion in autonomous mode, she desired to be the Silver Automaton that Bea never quite wanted to be. However, Beatrice being human instead of the superhero that her robotic sister did not stop Nathan from seeing the amazing young woman and the ordinary hero that he had come to admire in Bea. Beatrice lacked her original powers, but it never stopped her from being helpful, kind, and funny with the people she cared for and loved.

Nathan pondered over the soft case in his hand for a moment before putting it into his pocket. 'This is it,' he resolved, 'I'm going to do it.' He then went down the stairs, and after telling his parents goodbye, he got into his car and drove off. As he neared the Flynn residence, Nathan took a deep breath and got out, walking to the front door. With a spring to his steps and a bright smile on his face, Nathan rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal Isabella, who was happy to see him. "Hi Nathan," she greeted, "Bea's been waiting for you!" Between her and Phineas, she was the most receptive and open towards her daughter's relationship with Nathan. Phineas took a while to come to terms with Beatrice's choice of romance with Nathan, but was now supportive, albeit constantly warning them both to steer clear of any naughtiness.

Phineas showed up to the door, his eyes scanning over Nathan and his garb. Silently nodding in approval, he then asked, "you ready for this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nathan smirked in confidence to reassure the protective dad. Seeing that the young man was determined, Phineas turned back into the house. "Beatrice," he called. Nathan could hear the light tapping of Mary Jane shoes from inside the house.

As Beatrice Flynn walked up to the front door, Nathan got a good look at his date. Beatrice was as beautiful as ever in her light blue sleeveless dress that matched her blue hair and eyes. The dress hugged her figure perfectly, yet was modest enough to leave the rest to the imagination. Her shy, yet happy smile topped off her beauty.

"Hey beauty," Nathan beamed.

"Nathan!" Beatrice hugged him suddenly. Her touch was gentle, but Nathan could tell that she was also very eager. He reciprocated with his gentle hug, rubbing her back in a soothing manner at the same time. Beatrice hummed in the comfort of her boyfriend's presence.

Phineas coughed a little, causing the couple to suddenly become self-conscious and back off from each other a little. While Phineas knew where Nathan was going with the night, the scientist dad would still rather that the two of them kept things vanilla until the big day. "I entrust her to you, Nathan," Phineas said, "and as always, have fun, but be safe."

"Yessiree," Nathan said as he gestured and winked.

"Very good," Phineas said just as another set of footsteps were heard from inside, this being more mechanical. It was then that Galatea showed up. She still resembled a mechanical version of Beatrice in her appearance, but to fit in more with her Silver Automaton role and distinguish herself from her 'sister' she had her eyes and hair colored silver like the rest of her body and dress.

"Bye, Bea," Gal smiled and waved, "have fun tonight!"

"We will, Gal," Bea assured as Nathan held out his hand, which she accepted. With both of them smiling at each other, the couple walked towards the car.

As Nathan cruised downtown, Beatrice asked, "so this place we're going to any good?"

Nathan glanced at her and winked. "You'll see."

Trusting her boyfriend, Beatrice occupied herself with scanning the businesses just out the window. "So where are we eating tonight? Something exciting I hope!"

"I heard from some friends of a Polish restaurant being a recent favorite around town," Nathan revealed, "I did go there with them to check it out, and I can say that it's great."

Beatrice blinked. "Polish?... well I haven't had that before."

"Well," Nathan shrugged in his collar, "I'll admit that I'm half-Pole from my mother's side."

Beatrice's eyes widened. "Really? Well, I'm Mexican-Jewish on my mother's side... yeah I know that sounds weird."

Nathan laughed. "What's so weird? I think you're fine as you are."

Beatrice smiled and closed her eyes. "Thanks, Nathan." She looked out of the windscreen. "So... are we there yet?"

"Just a little while longer babe..." Nathan assured. Soon enough, he pulled into a parking space just outside of the restaurant. "Here we are."

Nathan helped Beatrice out of the car. Taking her hand with a smile, he led her into the restaurant. Passing through the front door, Beatrice was greeted with the sight of two familiar African-American women with blue eyes. One had short hair, the other long hair. "Sally? Selene? What are you two doing here?"

The shorter-haired girl, Sally, turned her head and saw Bea. "Oh, hey girl!"

Selene, the other girl waved. "Welcome both of you!"

Beatrice nodded. "It's great to see you... you both work here?"

Selene just chuckled. "Well, duh!"

Nathan just smiled. He then stepped forward. "Reservation for one table for two under my name, Sally."

"Got you right here, Nathan," Sally answered. She and Selene each grabbed a menu. "Follow us," they both spoke simultaneously. They led the couple towards their reserved table, walking in perfect sync, being android sisters, and all. "Your table," they said, "we will be serving you tonight."

As the two sisters walked away, Nathan felt his phone vibrate. Discreetly taking it out under the table, he read the text message from the sister androids. 'Let us know when you need help popping the question.'

'Sure thing,' Nathan thought to himself. He had enlisted their help in making Bea's night a very special one.

Beatrice then took her time browsing the menu. "So many choices, so little time... and too little stomach space. I tell ya, another thing I miss about being a robot. Is being able to eat as much as I wanted without getting full... there were still problems there. But still." She looked at Nathan. "So what looks good to you?"

"How about Polish dumpling soup," Nathan suggested, "it's a good starter for newcomers."

Beatrice hummed as she mused over it. "Maybe... what about the kielbasa?" She pointed at the picture of the sausage dish. "I just don't want to overeat."

"That's also a good choice," Nathan said, "it's a simple, yet tasty dish that I find helps people ease into Polish cuisine."

"Sounds like a good idea," Beatrice consented. Nathan smiled at that. Beatrice then put down the menu, and reflected, "I'm fairly certain it's the first anniversary of when we started officially dating. So you'd have to have planned more than just having Polish food, am I right?"

"More than you realize," Nathan teased. The young man reached into his pocket, but it felt empty. He tried to feel around for the pouch, but there was nothing. The air suddenly felt a bit chiller as it dawned on him what could have happened.

"Nathan?" Beatrice now wondered as Nathan's smile faded from his face.

Coming up with an excuse quick, Nathan pulled out his phone. "Sorry, I'm getting a personal call from my parents. I just need to take it quickly." Rising out of his seat before Beatrice could reply, Nathan quickly texted the Samuel sisters, letting them know that he was going to find the ring, and needed them to distract Bea.

The response was quick, 'we'll be there shortly to keep her occupied.'

"Nathan?" Beatrice was about to get up from her seat, but Sally and Selene showed up.

"Hey girl," Selene greeted.

"I'm sure he won't take long," Sally assured as the two android sisters sat with Bea. This confused the former android. "Aren't you two working?"

"We got a break," Sally made it up, though the boss was in on the whole proposal and gave leeway to the sisters to help.

Selene pretended to stretch and flex her limbs. "All this waitressing wears on my servos!"

Beatrice sighed. "You're both lucky. At my first job, I didn't get breaks... at all. And that wasn't even the worst thing about it! I was a department store mannequin for goodness sake!... I can still remember feeling completely immobile, except for fifteen-minute intervals where I changed poses."

Sally and Selene looked at her with concern and sympathy in their eyes.

Beatrice looked apologetic. "I'm sorry for complaining", she sighed, "but I was being paid below minimum wage for that thankless job! I tell you when I finally quit it was one of the happiest days of my life." She then paused and smiled. "Still... the one good thing that came out of the whole ordeal was that I met you guys. Remember how we met?"

Sally and Selene smiled. "How could we forget," Sally said.

Bea laughed, "yeah... that was a fun outing. You were both still human, I was still a robot... good times."

"Yeah, rather ironic isn't it," Sally remarked, "now you're the human, and Selene and I are the robots."

"Yeah... I'm sorry I couldn't keep both of you from losing your humanity." The Flynn daughter rubbed her head over that.

"Hey," Selene touched Bea's hand, "no hard feelings, girl."

"We like being androids," Sally reminded, "we've got one Yobbyte long list of the pro's of being androids, Bea."

Beatrice was still dumbfounded over the sisters' choice. "I will never find that normal. I mean... why? I mean... my dad could easily make both of you human again! Why not take it?"

Sally looked at Beatrice surprised for a bit, but then shrugged. "We could have, but why would we?"

Selene followed with, "besides, how else can we assist the old man in his lab stuff?"

Beatrice blinked. "My dad or yours?"

Selene laughed. "Of course our dad, silly!"

"Your dad has Gal to help," Sally pointed out.

Beatrice slumped back in her seat. "Fair enough... so... have either you done anything fun lately? Anything interesting?"

Sally and Selene smiled.

"There was the VR gaming convention in Colorado," Sally told Bea, "you should have been there!"

Beatrice sighed, "oh I would have been there back then... but I can't stand those visors."

Selene rubbed her forehead in disbelief and exasperation. "I do feel for you, Bea. You're missing out on some cool stuff."

"Perhaps..." Bea said with reluctance, "but I'm not trading my humanity for anything... where is Nathan, and what is taking him so long?"

It was then that the Samuel sisters got the text on their HUD. 'I finally got the ring. I don't even know how it got inside the seat, but I'm coming back in.'

Seeing that Nathan found the ring, the twin gynoids rose together. "We're sorry but our break is over," they both spoke in stereo.

Beatrice almost fell over. "Okay... but can you please stop talking in unison like that? It's more than a little creepy to me."

Sally and Selene just laughed. "Hey, we're just giving you a hard time!" The sisters smiled just as Nathan walked back in.

"Sorry I was gone for so long," Nathan apologized to Bea. She looked at him weirdly but seeing him flash his charming smile, whatever question she had faded from her mind.

It was then that Nathan said, "you know what would be a great appetizer? The pitted prunes. Care to try?"

Beatrice looked again at the menu. Seeing that it was quite cheap and low calorie, she hummed in agreement. "Why not?"

"Then it's settled," Nathan followed up, "I'm going to be having the kielbasa. You?"

"What you're having," Beatrice pointed out, "I trust your judgment in this matter mon amour."

"Alright." Nathan smiled as he waved Sally over. "Two Kielbasas with pitted prunes for an appetizer."

Sally nodded. "Of course, I'll bring your order to you shortly." With that, she went towards the kitchen.

Looking at Sally, then her sister, Selene, Nathan remarked, "you know, it still amazes me that Sally and Selene are both androids, and used to be human. How did that happen anyway?"

Beatrice looked at Selene, who was working on another order and sighed. "It's a long story... but to put it simply. There was a freak accident at their father's lab. I managed to contain the outbreak of nanobots... but it was too late to keep either of them from becoming human-like robots. And before you bring it up. I'm more than aware of the irony. I just talked with the sisters while you were out."

Nathan thought to himself, 'thanks, both of you two.'

Beatrice continued to look on with a saddened expression. "I still don't get how they can be so happy about it. I mean... as humans they had childhoods. When my dad built me I was a teenager in body AND mind. If I could have a second chance at life, I'd certainly have that. The chance to be a kid... I'd do almost anything to make that a reality... I'm sorry for being morose. I just can't help but think about it from time to time."

"Hey," Nathan stopped her, "it's alright babe. It's just a part of being human. No one can blame you for the circumstances of your birth or life, but it's within your power to make good of it."

The Flynn girl closed her eyes and smiled at those words. "Perhaps... thanks, Nathan. You, are hands down the best thing that happened to me since I became human."

The young man silently beamed back at his girlfriend, before reaching across the table and taking her hand into his own. "And you are the best person to ever be in my life..."

The girl smiled, but then a thought occurred to her. "Say..." she asked, "would you still love me if I became a robot again? Not that I would turn myself back..."

Nathan touched his girlfriend's hand. "Bea, I love you no matter what, whether human or robot. After everything we have had together, I could not ask for a better woman to be with."

Beatrice closed her eyes in contentment. Her boyfriend did seem to know the kind of things to make her feel warm inside.

It was then that Sally came up with their meals. "Dinner is served," she cheered.

The couple received the dishes with gratitude.

"Thank you, Sally," Nathan said.

"Right on, Sal," Bea expressed.

Minutes passed as the couple happily ate and conversed. Beatrice was pleasantly surprised at how good the food was. "Man, that's good."

Seeing that she was having a good time, Nathan reached into his pocket. He felt positive upon feeling the pouch. "I'm glad you liked it, and I've got something else special for you."

"Oh?" Now Beatrice was hooked. "Whatever might it be Mr. Vance?"

It was then that Nathan got out of his seat and knelt beside Bea. He then drew the pouch out of his pocket. Holding it in both hands, he opened it to reveal a silver ring with a light blue gem in the middle. This made the girl gasp.

"Beatrice Flynn," Nathan finally proposed, "will you marry me?"

"Nathan Vance... of course, I would!" Beatrice was beaming with happiness. Seeing this, Nathan smiled as he took the ring out and put it on her finger.

"Nathan, it's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you."

As the two gently kissed, the other patrons in the restaurant clapped happily for them.

It was not long after Nathan proposed to Beatrice that Galatea had found a partner in crime-fighting. Overtime, Beatrice noticed her robot sister becoming more girly and excitable after meeting this male robot. Before anyone knew it, Galatea came home one day to Nathan and Bea, saying that she and this partner were now girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Oh, I can't wait for you guys to meet him!" Galatea was struggling to keep her excitement from overloading her processor.

Beatrice was amused. For Gal's desires to be a robot hero, she had her very girlish tendencies. "Never did think you were that interested in boys," she remarked with a smile. Nathan was also at her side, hugging her around the waist.

The superheroine robot just giggled. "I'm as surprised as you are. Oh, here he comes!" A heavy clanking sound was heard just beside the porch. Nathan and Bea turned to see a robot T-Rex walking towards the house.

Beatrice was flabbergasted. "Wait, that's him?"

Galatea was happy and beaming. "Yep, that's my boyfriend."

Beatrice watched as the mechanical T-Rex suddenly changed into a humanoid, shrinking down to around their size. "Me am Metalasaur!"

"Hey there!" Galatea rushed forward to meet Metalasaur in a hug.

Metalasaur gave a good-hearted chuckle which came out a little rough. "Me am happy to see you Galatea! Who are meat things, and why does female meat thing look like you?"

"Hm?" Gal was confused for a bit as she looked back at Bea. It was then that she remembered. "Oh! She's my counterpart from when we used to be one. Her name's Beatrice."

Metalasaur perked up in recognition. "Ah! Now me remember. What of other meat thing?"

Beatrice pouted at the dinosaur-themed robot humanoid. "This 'meat thing' here is my boyfriend. He's my meat!"

Galatea laughed nervously. "Yeah, and I thought told you calling organics 'meat things' was rude. Sorry about that, Metalsaur is... not the brightest."

Rather than being miffed, though, Nathan was more amazed and flabbergasted at Metalasaur. "Where the heck do you even find a robot dinosaur?"

"Long story short," Gal answered quickly, "there was an alien spaceship on the dark side of the moon. And inside of it was some kind of... protoform? Yes, a protoform. I brought it to Earth. Intending to give it to a museum, thinking it was inert. But when we went through the dinosaur exhibit. It scanned a T-Rex, and it turned into a robot T-Rex. Then... he helped me with some criminals, one thing led to another and... well he's my boyfriend."

Beatrice was surprised for a moment before she smiled and squealed. "That is adorable!"

Nathan whistled in amusement. "Would never have called that."

Galatea hugged her boyfriend with a pout. "Better call it Nathan, because he's my partner in love and battle!"

"Me love Galatea," Metalasaur said happily, "and she love me Metalasaur!"

"Do you, Nathan Vance. Take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked that direct question to Nathan as he and Beatrice stood together in front of the church altar as groom and bride. They had waited and prepared long and hard for this day, and so far, nothing could ruin it. Friends and family were in attendance, with Metalasaur, Galatea, Phineas, and Isabella particularly happy and eager for Beatrice.

"I do," Nathan answered with a smile.

The priest then turned to Beatrice. "And do you, Beatrice Flynn. Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Beatrice said happily behind her veil.

Seeing the couple consent, the priest smiled and said, "by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With that, Nathan scooped Beatrice into his arms and kissed her passionately. The entire church erupted in celebratory clapping and cheers.

‐-‐-

Years later, both Beatrice and Nathan would have children of their own. Beatrice became pregnant with twins, one boy, and one girl, whom she and her husband named Perry and Rachel, respectively. They even had a robot son, named Talos, whom both Beatrice and Nathan took delight in designing and building together.

Years passed as the new Flynn children were raised and influenced by Beatrice, Nathan, and even their grandpa, Phineas. They chose robotics as their major going into college, and with their keen intellect and encouragement from their parents and grandpa, the three proudly stood on stage with their robotics degrees on graduation day. Both Beatrice and Nathan looked on with pride as the audience applauded. Metalasaur and Galatea were likewise beside them, cheering on their nephews and niece. Not too long after Bea and Nathan married, the two robotic superheroes also decided to tie the knot.

Galatea chuckled, " I know who my hubby and I are going to commission."

"Oh," Beatrice wondered, "And who is that?"

"Well..." Gal tapped her fingers together rather shyly, "your kids of course. Dad is getting old and Metalasur and I want kids of our own."

"Me Metalasaur, really want to be daddy!"

"Well," Nathan scratched the back of his head. "You two can't quite... 'do it' like us humans... so any ideas?"

"Well, twins like you and Bea had," Galatea meekly told him, "...we ask your kids to build ones for us. I mean they made Talos when they were little using only our old design schematics for a base."

Beatrice shook her head excitedly as she gushed, "that is so sweet."

Nathan smirked. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind. I can also pitch in."

Beatrice then took Gal's hand and kept smiling. "Believe me from experience. I'm just glad they made Talos start as a baby... I don't think I would have taken a repeat of my robotic existence from someone else."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, "and it gives us more time and bandwidth to cope."

It was then that Nathan and Bea's grown children came down from the stage to hug them.

"We made it," Rachel sighed.

"Thanks for the help, Mom and Dad." Perry looked between his parents.

"Don't mention it," Nathan cheered.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Talos beamed.

Beatrice laughed happily. "How's my robot son feeling about being a college man?"

Talos breathed a sigh of relief. "Relieved... my siblings and I have our degrees. And hopefully, we can put them to good use soon."

Talos' dad nodded as he looked towards his robotic sister-in-law and her husband. "Good news for you son," Nathan told Talos, "there's someone now who can use you and your siblings' help."

"Aunt Gal," Rachel turned to look at her robot aunt.

"Your Uncle Metalasaur and I need to talk to you about something," Galatea began.

"We're here to help," Perry said, holding up his diploma for emphasis.

"We want babies," Galatea gushed, "your grandfather is getting too old for that kind of work. And we want bouncing baby bots."

Metalasaur clapped his metal hands excitedly. "Me Metalasaur will pay handsomely to be daddy."

Rachel giggled. "No need to pay us, silly Uncle! Of course, we'll help!"

Perry snapped his fingers. "Aunt Gal, you and Uncle Metal put your lives on the line every day for us all. Helping you both with your kids is the least we can do!"

Talos chimed in, "that's what family is for!"

Nathan and Beatrice hugged each other as the three children agreed to help. They smiled in happiness, seeing how they were ready to put their skills to use for the good of those around them.

"And that was how it all happened," Beatrice Flynn, now an elderly woman, related her life story to her grandchildren gathered around her.

One of the grandchildren raised her hand. "Do you think you could go back to being a robot girl?"

"Yeah, Grand-Aunt Galatea is cool!" The second grandchild, a boy was beaming.

Beatrice laughed softly. "I could, but then I'd be competing with my sister."

"But then we'd have a super grandma kicking butt alongside grand-aunt," the third grandchild, also a boy put it bluntly.

Beatrice chuckled in amusement. "I'm too old to undergo the reverse process now, even if I wanted to. Besides, the life of a robot superhero is really dangerous." It was then that her expression turned serious as she recalled, "I mean, in one of my first adventures. I was nearly killed... if my father hadn't transferred my consciousness into a supercomputer when he did, I'd have been dead."

"That's terrible," the second grandchild said.

"Superheroes are cool," the first grandchild followed up with a sad tone, "but we don't want you to die either, Grandma."

"Yeah..." the third grandchild was now humbled, "sorry..."

"Exactly..." Beatrice said, before she smiled, "so enough about that. Who wants some cookies?"

"Me!" All three children exclaimed to the elder Beatrice's delight. She could not have asked for a better life than this...

In the Real World...

Then Beatrice came to, breathing in shock and surprise. As the Orb landed on the floor and broke.

"That... that felt so real!" Beatrice said ecstatically. "I became Human! I spent the rest of my life as a Human! None of the drawbacks I had from before... I lived a full life, raised a family... and grew old!" She then cried for joy as she hugged the Errant Traveler.

"And you spilled my egg cream." The Errant Traveler said in pain as his egg cream soda spilled. "And I think you're cracking my ribs! Please stop, because I'm running low on rejuvenations!"

Beatrice then stopped hugging and rocketed away back to Earth with a smile on her face, and a new sense of purpose in life and self-worth.


	9. Downfall of the Young Superheroes Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice finally addresses the Young Superheroes Initiative.

It was Beatrice's first Christmas after the Sym'ian occupation. Despite her survival of that horrible ordeal, she had been excitedly awaiting Christmas Day.

"Open this one first Beatrice," Phineas said, giving a wrapped box to his robot daughter. "The head of the PFD Technologies Finland branch gave this, apparently his daughter made it."

Beatrice opened the present. Inside were a scarf and beenie with the colors of the Finnish flag. "Wow... these are so soft." She said as she felt the articles of winter clothing. Underneath she noticed something else.

"Okay, that's adorable," Isabella said as Beatrice removed a small marionette from the box. It wore a copy of the scarf and beanie that Bea was now wearing.

"Anything else in there?" Phineas asked.

Beatrice removed a letter from the inside of the box. "And... it's in Finnish." Beatrice put on her visor. "Hang on, I'm going to download the language... and a couple other now that I'm here."

"Just be careful," Phineas said, remembering how Bea's twin brother Beauregard was corrupted by his time on the internet. "The Machina Argus Indomitus AI hasn't been deployed yet."

"It's not like I'm going into VR," Beatrice said as she scanned the internet for the information she was looking for. "Okay, I just got a crash course in Finnish." Beatrice then scanned the letter. "Aw... Johanna is such a sweet girl." She cooed. "And... apparently she finished this in time for Finnish Independence Day. That's a neat coincidence."

The rest of the day went on merrily... at least until night. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Phineas yelled in frustration. "It's yet another cease and desist letter from the Young Superhero Initiative!"

"I don't believe this," Beatrice said in annoyance as she scanned the cease and desist order. "I save the Earth from alien monkeys, and they get uppity that I'm not being under Prof. Calvariam's purely metaphorical thumb!"

"And over the holidays? That's just rude, and arguably harassment." Isabella said.

"We've been getting letter's like this every week since the end of the Sym'ian Occupation." Beatrice seethed. "It's harassment. But they've got supernatural lawyers on their side, so we can't get sue them over this."

"And I'm exhausted, getting the exact same message every week!" Phineas said irately.

"It isn't enough to make the messages stop," Beatrice said as she ate the message. "We need to make sure that they pay for badgering us! The Young Superhero Initiative needs to be brought down... after New Years'."

New Years' came and went, and Beatrice and her parents met with Prof. Calvariam and the YSL teaching staff. "So, you agree to cease and desist the Silver Automaton?" Prof. Calvariam asked.

Beatrice just took a deep breath. "Professor. Let me make things as clear as I can possibly make them." She said pensively. "When the Sym'ian's invaded. YOU, all of you were on some moon for some kind of conference. Meanwhile, my family was on Earth trying our best to drive off Vo-Kaa and G'reet. I nearly died." She said, sternly standing on the table. "I spent three months in a supercomputer because I was too terrified to face those monsters again."

"I am sorry to hear that-"

"Let. Me. Finnish," Beatrice said, cutting off Prof. Calvariam. "And it was only because of the Silver Automaton armor that WE were able to drive them off Earth. I only regret that I couldn't put them out of their misery."

"For the last time Bea, letting them leave was the most convenient way to deal with them in the long term." Phineas chided.

"Wait... are you telling us that you're the Silver Automaton?" Prof. Calvariam asked.

"Yes... yes, I am." Then a number of robot soldiers burst into the room. "Then there's the small matter, of your tax evasion. So on behalf of the government, we're placing you Prof. Calvariam, and your entire board of directors under arrest."

"Impossible! How could you have known?" Prof. Calvariam said.

Beatrice said nothing as the robotic Talos soldiers put the board of directors into handcuffs, and led them off. "Now, to sift through their files," Beatrice said as she remotely accessed the YSL computer systems.

"Bea, what are you doing?" Phineas asked.

"I'm looking for any references that would clear up why I can't fully remember what happened when I ran away from home." Beatrice clarified as she looked over her visor for anything that could clarify things for her.

Isabella and Phineas looked at each other in concern. Fully aware of why their daughter's memories were tampered with, and who did it. "Was that the whole reason you wanted to attend the YSL in the first place?" Isabella asked.

"Well, I didn't expect to make any actual friends!" Beatrice trawled through the YSL computer files for hours on end. Fruitlessly trying to find some clue as to her lost memories. "Scrap!" Bea cursed in frustration.

"No cursing young lady." Isabella chided.

"You've looked through these files in every way I know how for any evidence that the YSL messed with my memories. But I can't find anything about me in any way, shape, or form from before I came here!"

Phineas went to hug his emotionally unstable daughter. "Bea... it doesn't matter that you've can't remember everything." He said gently. "Your an amazing and wonderful girl. And... and someday you will get your lost memories back."

"But first I'd have to find them," Beatrice said glumly. "And the Young Superheros Initiative was my only real lead. Now I'd have to scour the entire world just to find another lead."

Phineas wanted to admit the truth. That he redacted his daughter's memories of her twin brother Beauregard, at Bea's request no less. But he couldn't bring himself to potentially ruin Beatrice's view of him or her mother. "Let's just go home."

And so the Flynn family drove home... and ran into the Baklava Boar. "Baklava!"

"I so do not have time for this," Beatrice said in annoyance as she went out of the car, took the Baklava Boar by the tail and threw him, then went back into the car. "I swear, as nice as this town it would be nice to not run into a giant boar in lederhosen, or a floating baby head." She complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the inspiration for the Finnish marionette Beatrice: https://www.deviantart.com/curiouscucumber/art/Christmas-Calendar-of-Hide-and-Seek-862338866


End file.
